One Good Thing
by Twinkleedk
Summary: Modern day story: Michaela is unhappily married to David. The children love horses and spend a lot of time at Sully's Stables. Colleen and Hannah are best friends, and Michaela and Sully have become very close friends too. Shortly before the Holidays she and Sully share a friendly kiss, and things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas party was a great success. The barn had been decorated with holly and mistletoe. Matthew had spent most of the afternoon spreading hay across the floor, and the girls had decorated the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room with apples and other edible decorations. Robert E. and Sully had put up tables for people to sit at, and Grace was serving cookies, confectionary and pie from a stall, and the local choir was singing carols to set the mood.

Michaela sighed and inhaled the scent of Christmas. She had not been sure she would be able to make it, but Colleen had asked almost every day for the past week, and she had promised she would do her best to get home from the hospital in time. Yet, she was a little late – a young boy no older than Brian had been brought in with a severe concussion, and she had to monitor him until someone had relieved her. The she had rushed off in her car across the city to Sully's homestead to join in on the festivities.

When she arrived David came up to her with Brian trailing along. She could tell by his walk that he was in a hurry. "Aren't you staying?"she asked. "No, I have an important appointment at the clinic, and besides… you know how I feel about these things." He looked in Brian's direction and then at her, saying: "Look, I did you the favour of picking him up, didn't I? " "Yes. Thank you", She felt her temper rising, but managed to keep it under control for Brian's sake.

From across the room Matthew observed David and Michaela. He could tell by her tense shoulders and David's facial expression that they were arguing. He sighed and looked at Colleen who was also looking. "I heard him say, he didn't want to pick up Brian for her this morning", she sighed, "why do they always have to argue?" She looked at Matthew who shook his head. " I don't know. But it's getting worse…"

"Ma, can I have some pie?" Brian looked at her, and she smiled. The children always made her forget about David's rude behavior, and their disagreements. So many things had changed since they got married 5 years ago. She had been extremely happy to marry him. He was handsome, a gentleman, ambitious and a talented plastic surgeon. Her mother liked him straight away, and was very much in favour of their wedding. She sighed looking around the barn. There was a time when he would have liked to go to things like this, but not anymore. They rarely did anything together. He had been against them taking the children in, but she had made a promise which she was going to keep. They had had a major argument about it which she would never forget. "I can't let them down. I promised Charlotte on her deathbed." "She'll never know – you should concentrate on our own family…. Or maybe they are just a substitute for what you can't do yourself. If you take them on, don't expect me to be a part of it" he had hissed bringing tears to her eyes. They had been trying for a baby for about 2 years but without success. She had never thought that he could not be a part of the children's lives once they lived with them, but she had been proven wrong so many times. He hardly ever spoke to them, didn't care what they did or who they spent their time with, and he spent most of his time at the clinic –away from home. With Michaela's work at the hospital they didn't see much of each other, and they had stopped sleeping together a long time ago. When they did have sex it was over within seconds, or at least that was how it felt. One night when they had argued about her working at the hospital he had told her how worthless she was as a wife and how she disgusted him. "I might as well have married a barren whore" were his words. Although he had apologized the next day, she could not forget the look in his eyes when he had said it, and she vowed she would never give herself to him again.

"Was that _him_?" Hannah had joined Colleen and Matthew, and Colleen nodded. "Yeah". Hannah was the only friend whom she had told the truth about how things were at her house. How they had to tiptoe around when he was home, and how Dr Mike was always doing all the work. The children knew she was unhappy, but didn't know what to do about it. In the meantime they tried to stay out of the way, and Colleen and Matthew spent a lot of time helping out at Sully's stables in return for riding lessons. It was a good excuse to get away from home, and they had begun bringing Brian, too, when possible. When Colleen started riding a couple of years ago she had quickly become best friends with Hannah, but this was the first time Hannah had seen David in person. "Hello, Hannah", Dr. Mike smiled handing Colleen and Matthew some money to buy some treats. "Are you okay?", Matthew glanced at her, and she smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm fine, just enjoy yourselves now". The children took off leaving Michaela on her own. It had been a long day. She had worked a double shift to find time to come to the Christmas party and standing there she let the spirit and the atmosphere of take over. "Michaela", Dorothy came over and gave her a hug. "Where are the children?" "Oh, Brian dragged off Colleen to the pie stand, and Matthew…", she quickly scanned the room, "is busy talking to Ingrid." "Is it getting serious between them?" Dorothy looked at the young couple and back at Michaela. "I think he's trying to muster his courage to invite her on a date," Michaela replied. "Oh, to be young and in love again", Dorothy sighed. " I thought I saw David here earlier?" "Yes, he was kind enough to pick up Brian from school and bring him here for me." Dorothy looked at her friend, and knew not to ask any more questions. She knew some of the details of their marriage, and it pained her to see her friend unhappy. "I'll get us some punch", she said and left for the punch stand.


	2. Chapter 2

"A penny for your thoughts", a soft voice said. Michaela looked up meeting Sully's gaze, and their eyes locked for a brief moment. "I'm glad you made it to the party, and so are the children", he said. "Thanks", she looked down at her feet. "Is everything ok? I saw David here earlier…" He casually brushed her arm, and he could tell she was trying to decide how to react to his question. "You can tell me, that's what friends are for." She bit her lip. She wanted to tell him how miserable she was in her marriage, and how angry she was with David for treating the children and herself with such disinterest, but she couldn't get the words out. "That bad, huh? Let's take a walk", he gently nudged her outside. "You know I'm always here, if you wanna talk", he said while they walked along the stables towards his homestead on the grounds. Over the past 2 years they had become close friends and soulmates. He had been there to listen and offer a shoulder to cry on when her father died, and when Charlotte had begged her to take the children when she lost the battle against cancer. Michaela had been the one to care for her in her final days.

Very rarely did she let anybody see her vulnerability, but one day shortly after her father's death, Sully had caught her off-guard. She had come to pick up Colleen after a long shift at the hospital, and she had been overexhausted and running late for being home in time to get dinner done for the children. On top of that her father's lawyer had called twice and her sisters were all upset about his will. The moment Sully opened the door, he could tell something was wrong. "You look awful", he'd blurted out. "Rough day, huh?" He'd literally pulled her inside the house and placed her in the sofa with a cup of tea. When Colleen and Hannah came in to see who was at the door he'd asked them to go and see to the horses. "Okay, Dad", Hannah took Colleen by the hand and they left quietly sensing that the adults needed some private time. After the girls had left Sully sat down next to her, took her hand in his and looked at her with his blue blue eyes. For a moment time stood still, and his questioning look and gentle touch was the unmaking of her. " I… I just miss him so much… nobody understands…" Tears welled into her eyes, and he pulled her close in a warm embrace, and she cried out her sorrow on his broad shoulder. Since then their relationship had developed into a deep friendship, and they had come to depend on each other.

This evening he sensed that there was more to her mood than just a regular argument with David. That was why he had taken her on the walk to his house. The truth was he was worried about her. For the past year he had watched her cringe whenever her husband was brought up, and she looked more stressed by the day. "Are you going to tell me why you are frettin'?" He handed her a hot cup of tea knowing he needed to tread carefully. Michaela looked at the warm liquid and took a sip. Then she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. " I… I caught him yesterday with another woman… in our bedroom", she bit her lip and looked down. " That's why he agreed to pick up Brian today. I haven't told the children yet. I feel so useless", her final words came out as a whisper. Sully saw pain in her eyes, but most of all he saw her insecurity and her true self. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright. Useless is the last word I think of when I think of you", he smiled at her. "What are you going to do?" She shook her head, " I don't know. I need time, but with the holidays coming up…. We're going to Boston for Christmas at his parents' house. I just have to keep up appearances until after." She sighed feeling the tears once again, and he pulled her closer into his arms, and he felt her relax against his chest. "Just let it out", he whispered into her auburn hair and she did. After a while they pulled apart. "If you are back for New Year, you and the children are welcome to join us. Hannah and I are having a small party with some close friends. Hannah would love to have Colleen around". At that moment the front door opened, and Brian, Colleen and Hannah came barging in. "Can we sleep in the stable tonight, can we, Ma?" Brian almost shouted with eagerness. "May we sleep in the stable", Michaela corrected him. " OK. May we sleep in the stable?" Brian repeated. Michaela looked at Sully who nodded. "I don't see why not. It's not too cold." The children started cheering and jumping around the family room. Michaela smiled, they brought her such happiness, and she never regretted keeping her promise to Charlotte. "Oh, Dr. Mike.." Hannah giggled "you're standing under the mistletoe". Brian stopped in his tracks looking at his Ma, and she grabbed him and gave him a big wet kiss. "Aaargh", he wriggled out of her grasp, and the girls laughed "let's go get ready for the night", and then they ran outside in direction of the stables. "Do you think they'll be warm enough?" Michaela asked looking at Sully. He smiled at her. "What?" she asked puzzled, and when realizing she was still standing under the mistletoe, she blushed. "It's good to see you smile." He stepped a little closer his eyes searching hers before leaning forward and placing his lips on hers for a sweet soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was just a kiss between friends". The words kept ringing in her head as she drove home. "But was a friendly kiss supposed to be like that?" her inner voice questioned. She sighed. The kiss had been sweet and innocent, and she had felt … well she wasn't sure what she had felt. When she parked the car in front of her and David's townhouse she closed her eyes, and she could almost feel Sully's fingers brushing her lips lightly, and hear his "Merry Christmas, Michaela". But most of all she remembered the look in his eyes as he had kissed her, and his warm lips on hers which had made her blush and sent tingles down her spine. Even now, when she was sitting alone in her car.

Sully was also struggling. He had returned to the Christmas party after she had left, and Robert E. and Grace had helped him clear up the barn. Now he was alone in the homestead. The children including Matthew were camping in one of the stables not far away. As he put his feet up on the sofa his eyes darted to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling almost mocking him. It had been Hannah's idea to put one up. "It is silly –when we're only the two of us here for Christmas", he'd argued, but she had insisted saying it was tradition and very romantic. He'd forgotten it was there until she had mentioned it earlier, and seeing Michaela so happy had made him act without thinking. "Well it was just a friendly kiss", he kept telling himself, but when he closed his eyes he could still smell her hair and feel her soft lips against his, and he was not sure how to feel about it.

"She kissed you back", his inner voice reminded him when he finally lay in bed trying to fall asleep. He groaned into the covers remembering that look she had given him when they broke apart, and the sound she had made when he instinctively had pulled her a little closer when they kissed. "Stop, this…it's madness" he muttered to himself, before pulling the covers over his head in hope of some sleep.

The next couple of weeks were busy with preparations for their trip to Boston and the Holidays. The trip went as well as could be expected. Michaela managed to keep up appearances for the Christmas get-together at her in-laws house. David was polite and less absentminded most of the time, but there was one person she could not fool. "Mike, tell me what's going on?" Rebecca had pulled her into their father's old study. "What do you mean?" Michaela met her sister's quizzing eyes, and Rebecca shook her head. "Mother and all our other sisters may be oblivious to the fact that you are miserable, Mike. Is it David again?" Rebecca was the only person other than Sully who knew how bad it was between them. Rebecca took her sister's hand. "What has he done this time?" "You have to promise you won't tell mother…." Michaela hesitated, and Rebecca nodded. Then she told her about finding David and about how he had said that it was her own fault, because she was a useless wife and useless in bed. Rebecca was furious, but Michaela stilled her. "I've put up with many things over the years, but this is the end. I am leaving him. I just have to figure out how and what to do." She looked down at her hands, and Rebecca grasped her in a tight hug. "We'll do anything to help. Just let us know." Michaela nodded averting her sister's eyes. "There is more?" Rebecca stated. As children she had always been able to tell when Michaela was not telling everything and now she saw that particular look on her sister's face. "Is it the children? They are more than welcome to come and stay with us…." But Michaela shook her head. She had hoped Rebecca wouldn't notice. "It's not the children…. It's me…" "You're not pregnant, are you?" Rebecca concluded, but her sister shook her head "No, we haven't had… done anything for years….". "Oh!" Rebecca exclaimed. This was new information to her. "I kind of kissed someone", Michaela finally whispered. For a brief moment they sat in silence. "What do you mean: kind of?" Rebecca finally asked, and Michaela explained the situation to her. " Well if it was just a kiss under the mistletoe there is no need to feel ashamed. It's part of the Christmas spirit, and …" Rebecca started saying, but the expression on Michaela's face made her stop. "I can't stop thinking about it… about him. I didn't want it to end", she realized at that very moment, and got up from her seat. "He's my best friend, Rebecca. I can't… I won't let this ruin what we have got."

"Hannah!" Colleen literally jumped out of Michaela's car and threw herself into Hannah's arms when they pulled up at the stables. "I missed you so much – and the horses. How's Annabell doing. Did she have her fole yet?" Colleen exclaimed holding her friend. "Not yet, but anytime… Let's go and check on her", the two girls ran off with Brian trailing along. "Matthew will pick you up later", Michaela shouted in their direction. She was on her way to the hospital, and had to see a lawyer later that day. Sully watched the girls from a distance and saw her wave at them. "How was your Christmas?" he walked up to her as she was about to get into her car. She turned at the sound of his voice. "It was good. Thank you. Yours?" My God why do I have to sound so polite? she thought to herself. She had her back against her car, and Sully stood next to her. " I was worried about you. Have you decided yet?" their eyes met, and she inhaled sharply. "Decided?" "About New Year's…. Hannah's been asking all week. I promised her I'd find out." He looked at her inquisitively, and she felt relieved. "Oh. Yes… yes we'd like to come, but it'll just be Colleen, Brian and I. Matthew is going to a party with some friends." She looked at her watch. "I'm running late, I'll pick them up later". She moved to get into the car brushing lightly against him on the way. She felt her cheeks go warm, and quickly got in the car hoping he would not notice. Why did she feel so awkward around him all of a sudden?

That afternoon she met with a local lawyer, Mr. Wilson, whom Rebecca's husband, Robert, had recommended. " Have a seat, Dr Quinn", he motioned for her to sit down. "So how can I help you? Robert said it was a delicate matter?" She nodded and looked him in the eye. He seemed like a compassionate and professional man at the same time. "Yes, I am here to file for a divorce." Just having said it made her feel more comfortable with the whole situation, and she continued to explain the circumstances of her marriage concluding "I don't want the house. I can't stand living there anymore. He never adopted the children, so it should not be an issue". Truth was, that the house reminded her too much of him, and how she had had to put up with his behavior for so long. It was the product of the choices he had made in his career. He had insisted that they should buy a big house and expensive furniture. "We are expected to keep a certain standard, Michaela", he had said, but she never quite understood who expected that. What she really wanted was a place where she could truly be herself – in Boston her room had been her sanctuary as her bedroom had become in hers and David's house. The only other place she felt fully relaxed was with the horses at Sully's. When Colleen had taken interest in the horses, she had trailed along to make sure the safety of the place fulfilled the standards. It did, and she decided she would take up riding again, and so she liked helping Colleen looking after the ponies with Hannah. "Are you sure about that, Dr. Quinn?" Wilson asked, and she nodded. "Then I suggest you start looking for a new place. Given the circumstances, the paper work ought to run smoothly. It'll be over before you know it." He shook her hand as she got up. "I hope so", she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Flash", Michaela buried her face in the horse's mane and inhaled its scent. Flash, an Indian pony and her favourite horse at Sully's, nudged her gently as if to comfort her. It was New Year's , and her day off, and she had gone to the stables early without the children for a little private time. She started grooming the horse while chatting with her about everything that was going on. "I really hope, I'll find the perfect place for us soon." She adjusted the saddle and pulled Flash outside and mounted her. "Let's go girl." Riding Flash across Sully's grounds she felt like a young girl again.

A little later Sully watched her emerging from a small group of trees in a frisky gallop. She was smiling and her ponytail had come undone leaving her long tresses flying in the wind. He remembered the softness of her hair between his fingers, her scent… "Stop it", he told himself shaking his head lightly. "Is this her?" a deep voice sounded next to him, and he looked at his Indian brother Cloud Dancing. "Yes, she is the one I invited to the party tonight." He tried to sound as casual as he could, and the Indian did not say anymore but watched him looking at Michaela dismounting Flash. His brother had only mentioned her yesterday when he and Snowbird arrived, but something in his voice had told the Indian, that this woman was special to his brother. Snowbird had noticed, too.

Michaela was caressing Flash and giving her a treat when Sully entered the stable. "HI", she smiled at him, and he thought it had been a long time since he had seen her so relaxed and happy. "Hi, are you still coming tonight?" She nodded. "Sure. Brian is ecstatic. He said something about Indians coming?" She looked at him with that twinkle in her eye that he liked so much. "Yes, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird have come. They have taught me everything I know about horses, and in fact they are the ones who brought Flash here for me to look after. He touched the horse's mane and their fingers met sending tingles through her hand. "So she belongs to them?" Michaela asked trying to concentrate. He casually ran his thumb over her hand and nodded still looking at Flash. "Will they take her away?" "I don't think so", he looked directly at her, "she is too fiery, and besides I like having her here". Their eyes locked, and Michaela blushed. The air between them grew dense. They started talking at the same time. "Sully…", "Michaela…" They laughed "You first", he gave her hand a squeeze, and she asked herself why she did not pull her hand away from his. "We are friends, remember? Friends talk."

"I am leaving David", her words echoed in his mind that afternoon while he was getting some things ready for the party. She had told him about the divorce, and that she was looking for a new place to stay. Her main concern, though, were the children. " I am telling them today. I just hope they'll be alright with it." She had looked at him with a smile and hope in her eyes. "Now I just need to find the right place for us, hopefully not too far from school and my work". "DAD", Hannah's insisting voice interrupted his thoughts and Snowbird chuckled, "I guess someone is a little absentminded." Sully looked up at his daughter, who looked at him impatiently holding her mobile. "What is it, sweetie?" " I asked if it is okay, if Colleen comes over earlier so we can get ready together?" "Of course…" he nodded, and Hannah rushed off chatting into the phone about what to wear that night.

At Colleen's end of the phone the morning had been chaotic. David had stormed out of the door in a fury after a messenger had brought the divorce papers to the door. That had also been part reason why Michaela had gone out that morning, so she didn't have to face him, when he got them. When she got home he was gone, and she sat the children down around the kitchen table. "I have something to tell you." This was harder than she thought. Even though David did not care much for them, she was about to take away the idea of a family and possibly also part of their financial security. "I am leaving David", she managed to get it out without tearing up…. The children looked at her. "What about us…?" Brian sounded worried, and Colleen grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Brian." Michaela smiled. "I should have said _we_ are leaving David". Both Colleen and Brian jumped up and hugged her. Matthew, however, looked at her from across the table. "Matthew?" She asked suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Good", he simply stated. "He doesn't deserve you – or us".

"Wow, Ma. You sure look pretty." Brian exclaimed when she came downstairs after spending the last couple of hours getting ready. Matthew had dropped off Colleen at Sully's before heading off to see his friends. Normally she did not spend that much time on dressing up, but it was New Year's Eve after all, and she wanted to look good. She'd tried on almost all of her dresses before deciding on an emerald green cocktail dress which complimented all the right things about her body. Her hair had been the most time consuming part. She normally braided it or put it in a ponytail when working or riding, but this night she wanted it down. "I wish Rebecca was here to help out", she muttered to herself. Her sister had always loved doing her hair and she was quite talented at it. But in the end Michaela managed to control the stray curls eloquently in a simple but elegant hairdo. She wore a simple makeup and had merely added a pretty golden heart and some earrings given to her by her father to finish her look. "Thank you, Brian. Let's go".

"Who's at the door, Hannah?" Sully emerged from the kitchen wearing his favourite jeans and a shirt. "It's … Dr Mike?" Hannah had never seen Michaela dressed up like that before, because she usually wore something more practical when at the stables. "Hello, Hannah", Michaela smiled: "You sure look pretty". "Thank you…" Hannah wasn't sure how to react, because with her mother absent she was not used to receiving compliments from any others than her father. "I better go check on Colleen," she finally mumbled before rushing off. Brian had already disappeared into the other room to cuddle Sully's Wolf, and Sully and Michaela was left alone in the hallway. "Welcome", he reached out and helped her hang her coat. His fingers brushed against her bare shoulders, and he could smell her perfume. "Thank you, Sully." There wasn't much room in the hall, and his aftershave made her senses reel when he leaned closer to hang the coat. Sully was also having trouble. With her so close he could almost feel her breath on his neck, and it was difficult for him not to imagine what it would be like to bury his face against the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. "Come inside. I want you to meet Cloud Dancing and Snowbird." He got himself together, and gently guided her into the family room placing his hand at her lower back.

Michaela liked both Cloud Dancing and Snowbird straight away, and soon she was engaged in deep conversation with Cloud Dancing about alternative medication and healing methods. "I'll be happy to take you on a field trip someday", Cloud Dancing said as he led her to the dinner table. Michaela nodded and smiled at him "I'd like that very much". Snowbird raised an eyebrow at her husband and looked at Sully "she should come with us this summer – for the camp". Michaela looked at her host quizzingly, and he explained that he and Cloud Dancing had planned a camp for a group of teens in the Summer. They were to live in tipis and ride horses for two weeks. "One of our friends has some land near the lake and the forest, and he has agreed to let us camp there. In fact it is old Cheyenne land. We want to give them an experience of living close Mother Nature, and we'll go exploring on the horses", Cloud Dancing added to Sully's explanation. "It wouldn't be such a bad idea with a doctor in camp", Sully mused. "I don't know…." Michaela was hesitant. "So much is going on right now, and I don't even know where we'll be living in the Summer…". Luckily the children did not hear the last part of the were in Hannah's room listening to music. Sully sat for a moment thinking. "You know, I've got the guesthouse down by the creek. You could move in there. I never use it anyway." Michaela didn't answer. She had seen the house many times when riding Flash. It was situated on the other side of a small group of trees by a small creek, and it was private enough being tucked away from the stables. "It needs a thorough cleaning, and a bit of maintenance, but I'd be happy to let you have it. If you want to…" Their eyes met, and she swallowed hard. His gaze was intense and inquireing at the same time. She wanted to say yes, but that meant they would see much more of each other. Sully took her hesitation as indecisiveness "I could show it to you now, it's only a short ride in my truck".

It was a short ride –only a couple of minutes, and when they got there the house was bathed in moonlight. Sully got the keys out and let them in. "Let me just turn on the light. He disappeared into the kitchen, and soon the lights were on. Michaela looked around. The house had a suitable size and enough rooms for her and the children, but she still didn't say much feeling a little overwhelmed. As they got out of the house and headed for the car she turned and looked at it again. It was perfect. Not only was it private but close to the children's school and her work. She turned and looked a Sully who had been observing her. "I…", she started, but he interrupted touching her shoulder. Even through the fabric of the coat his touch made her shiver. He ran his fingers down her arm and grasped her hand. " I know you are thinking it is too much, and too quick….." He rubbed her hand gently with his thumb. "You're hands are cold", he simply stated. She looked down at her hand in his. "You'd be doing med a favour if you took it. Besides Hannah would love to have Colleen as her neighbor, and…" He could not resist any longer and pulled her close in a warm embrace, and she let him. "I really want to help, you know. You shouldn't do this on your own", his words was more like a whisper into her hair, but she heard. She closed her eyes savouring the moment. He smelled good, his aftershave and that special musky scent of his –why hadn't she noticed before? They had hugged many times. "There's no need to be stubborn, Michaela. It's just me wanting to help." "It's an old habit" She blushed and was silently thankful that he could not see her face clearly in the moonlight. She felt him smiling on her hair, before he gently tipped her chin, so he could see her face. His thumb caressed her skin "Give it up, it's ok to let others help you." She sighed allowing herself to get a little lost in his eyes before muttering out: "OK, I'll think about it. I need to talk to the children first." "That's all I ask" He gave her a quick squeeze and said: "Let's get back to the others".


	5. Chapter 5

The New Year's Party and dinner was a success. Michaela enjoyed herself very much. Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird were inspirational people, and she felt very relaxed in their company. Snow Bird had also seen her on Flash that morning, and complimented her on her riding skills. "Flash, is a special horse with a mind of her own, but I saw you riding her. You go very well together. She would not let everybody ride her like that. I think you have a special connection." Sully who had been standing in the kitchen doorway supervising Hannah and Colleen arranging the desserts added "Yeah, she always gets mischevious when I try to ride her. That's why I told you a long time ago, you can ride her any time you want." "Maybe you just don't know how to handle a woman", Snowbird teased, and Michaela giggled. The men in the room looked at each other shaking their heads in unison.

It was getting late almost Midnight and they were getting ready to count down to the beginning of the new year. Brian had been struggeling for the last hour, and was barely awake while Colleen and Hannah stood excitedly holding each of their parent's hand, as the countdown began. "Happy New Year" they all shouted at the clock's stroke of Midnight, and Colleen gave her mum a tight hug before grasping Hannah's hands and jumping around the room in joy. Brian also hugged Michaela as did Snowbird and Cloud Dancing. "The Spirits say it will be an important year for you", Snow Bird said looking Michaela in the eye " A year with both endings and new beginnings…" Michaela's eyes darted in Sully's direction, and Snow Bird just smiled at her new friend. " Your journey will be difficult but worth it. You must believe in your self." At that moment Hannah and Colleen decided to put on some music, and they were dancing around the family room. Brian was barely awake, and had snuggled up on the sofa. "Let's move him upstairs", Sully said and picked the boy up. He and Michaela walked upstairs with Brian. "He can sleep in the guest room, and why don't you sleep in my bed?" "Mr. Sully!" she giggled in a hushed voice, and he realized what he'd just said. "I'll sleep on the sofa, it's not a problem", he quickly whispered back as he put the sleeping Brian down in the bed. Michaela watched them from the doorway. Sully was so good with Brian. He always had time for him, and Brian loved helping out at the stables. Seeing Sully tugging Brian in, and brushing him gently on the forehead, she suddenly felt all emotional. Their eyes met, and she muttered "David would never do that." She didn't have to say anymore. He knew how David felt about the children, and that it had been particularly hard on Brian, who desperately wanted a man to look up to. Then at that moment her mobile rang, and she quickly left the room. At first she didn't recognize David's slurry drunken voice: "Where ARE you, Michaela? Running away from your WIFELY duties again? We ARE still married, and you are still MINE." Her body reacted to the tone of his voice straight away, and she felt sick. She knew exactly what mood he was in, and she was thankful she was not near him. "You know I have my RIGHTS. Just because you get some messenger to give me those papers, it doesn't mean I'm out of your life. Oh, and don't think for a moment you're getting ANYTHING if you leave, I'll see to that" She didn't know what to say. She was furious, but knew it was no good arguing with him over the phone. "Bye David", she simply said, before she disconnected the call and switched off the phone. He didn't know where she was, and she knew he would not come looking for her here at Sully's. "Are you okay?" Sully had watched her taking the call and seen her body go all tense, and she got that frown on her face. When she finished the call, he realized that it had been David. "What did he say to you?" He was concerned when she did not answer straight away. Then she looked at him shaking her head "He was drunk, and needed to tell me that he has certain rights …. " She paused not sure how much to tell him. "Rights?" Sully sounded surprised. "Yes, he wanted me to know that I'm not getting anything if I leave him, and to remind me of my wifely duties as he put it. He said I belong to him", she paused again ... "It's quite ironic given the fact that we haven't been together since the children moved in, and he thinks I'm…." She stopped herself. This was getting too personal. Sully felt his temper rising slowly inside. She was clearly trying to put on a brave face, but he sensed her insecurity and hurt. He could see it in her eyes, and the way she fidgeted with the mobile in her hand. "Hey, come here", he said softly enveloping her in his arms. As his arms surrounded her small frame, her body trembled, and she just wanted to disappear into that feeling of safety that his arms provided. He felt her breath against his neck as she whispered "He thinks I'm useless in bed, and not a real woman, because… because I didn't get pregnant." There she had said it. Her cheeks burned with shame, and she buried her face deeper into his neck her silent tears leaving his shirt damp. For a moment Sully was baffled and utterly shocked. He knew that she and David spent most of their time arguing, she had told him that, but he had never thought that David could be displeased with her like that, and be so mean. He soothingly stroked her back and neck, and sighed heavily. His heart ached for her, and he wanted to tell her she was beautiful, sensual and attractive, how her smile made his heart beat faster and how inviting her lips were. God, any man would be more than lucky to have her, and she didn't realize. But he could not get the words out. Instead he just held her tight, and placing a soft kiss on her temple he whispered: "Well, he couldn't be more wrong."

A few weeks later Michaela and the children were ready to move into the house on Sully's property. She had managed to stay out of David's sight spending many hours at the hospital when she knew he would be home. She hoped and prayed that the lawyers would settle the divorce as soon as possible. The day after New Year's Eve she had woken up finding numerous threatening messages from David on her phone, and now she did not feel comfortable in their house especially not at night, and she was worried about Colleen and Brian in particular. When she told Sully after a week of worrying he insisted that they all stayed at his house. She was thankful for his offer, but also felt a little awkward around him. She only hoped he would not notice.


	6. Chapter 6

"That box goes in the back", Michaela pointed at the back of the van, as Matthew emerged from the house. As the divorce was not settled they could only take personal belongings, but she and the children had decided that now was the time for them to leave the house. She did not care much about the material things, anyway. At least she was able to take all the books and her father's big wingback chair and his desk which she had inherited solely, and the children could take all the things they had brought from when they lived with Charlotte. She did not want any of the fancy modern art or the leather sofas – it was not her style, but something David had picked out.

She had called Rebecca shortly after New Year's Eve, and she had been thrilled to hear that they had found a place to live, and she had promised to visit for Michaela's birthday in February, so the little family also had something to look forward to. Elizabeth Quinn, however, had found it a bit difficult to fully grasp that her youngest daughter was divorcing. It was not a common thing in the Quinn-family. "You marry for better or worse, Michaela. …" she had stated over the phone, and Michaela had sighed deeply " I know Mother…", "Had your father been alive, he would…" Michaela could tell that her Mother was upset and on the verge of tears. "He would have wanted me to be happy, don't you think?" she answered her mother. "Yes, but…" "No buts Mother. Being married to David. I haven't been happy in a very long time. I have to do this for me and the children. I have to find out on my own." Elizabeth Quinn could tell by the tone of her daughter's voice that there was no point in discussing this any further. "Well you are a grown woman who knows her own mind. Will you let me know if there is anything I can do?" " Of course, Mother." Michaela was relieved when she disconnected the call. Even though she and her father had been very close, her mother's approval meant the world to her.

"This is the last one", Matthew exclaimed putting the box down. "Good, lets go then." Colleen and Brian jumped in the car, and had only just closed the door when David pulled up in his sports car. Michaela motioned for Matthew to get in as well, but he didn't move. He knew David had been giving her a hard time. "Where do you think you're going?" He walked up to her, and she straightened her back as he approached her. "I asked you a question, woman". He was almost shouting now, and she bit her lip for a second contemplating what to do. "It's none of your business, David. I'll have my lawyer call you." She turned around to walk to the van, but he grabbed hold of her ponytail, pulling her back. "Let go!"she shouted, as she turned and slapped him in the face. In the car Colleen and Brian started crying. He caught her arm and pulled her close. "I always knew you like it rough, Michaela. Even if you won't admit it", he sneered into her ear. "Tell you what, I might just play your little game, and give you a chance to prove that you are worthy of me." He pulled her closer, while constraining her arms. "Can you feel it? Because I can. There is no need to deny it" He groped her, and she pulled her arms free and pushed his chest, so he stumbled backwards. "Don't touch me again" she was furious now. "If you come near me or the children, I'll have you arrested." Matthew rushed to her side. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to do, but he felt he had to do something. "Leave us alone", he said angrily standing in between her and David. "You don't deserve her." David just stood there saying nothing. Michaela pulled at Matthew's arm. "Let's go, Matthew", she said softly. They got in the car, and Matthew asked Colleen and Brian if they were ok. They nodded still sniffing a little. "Promise me you won't tell Sully." Michaela looked at the children. "Why not?" Brian asked. "Just promise me?" She looked intently at them all, and Brian nodded. "Ok, I promise, Ma."

The next couple of weeks flew by. Michaela was busy at the hospital and was slowly establishing an everyday routine with the children in their new house. She had not seen or heard from David since the incident in front of their house, and she hoped that it meant that he had finally capitulated and accepted the divorce. Living in Sully's old guest house meant that she got to spend much more time riding Flash which she now did almost every day. Colleen and Hannah had become virtually inseperable whispering and giggeling over text messages, listening to music and still loving the horses. "I think Hannah has a crush on some boy", Sully confided in Michaela one evening when they were sitting on her porch – a new habit which had developed, and they both enjoyed this adult time together. "What makes you think that? Are you worried?" She could tell he was by the way he fumbled with his empty mug. "Not exactly worried… I'm just not sure what to say to her about it. She's growing up so fast. It makes me feel old". He sighed a little and leant back on the chair he was sitting on. She couldn't help smiling a little at his words. "What's so funny?" he challenged her, and she let out a giggle. "Well she _is _14 now, and it's only natural that she's starting to become interested in boys. Colleen is the same. Has she had her first period yet?" Sully nearly fell off the chair. "That's not yet… is it?" "Well, Colleen had hers last Summer…" He looked at her in disbelief. He did not feel ready to deal with this yet. Hannah was still his little girl with pigtails and fluffy dresses who liked ice cream and cuddling in his arm on the sofa on Saturday mornings. She could tell by the look on his face that he did not know what to do or what to answer. She gently touched his hand and their eyes met. Her hazel and green eyes met his blue. "Do you want me to talk to her about it?" her voice was soft, and he knew she wanted to help – not interfere. He often thought about how Hannah's and his own life would have been if Abigail had not died shortly after giving birth, but it was difficult to imagine. He had promised Abigail he would do anything for Hannah, and maybe Michaela could help him honour this promise. Their fingers casually intertwined as if by reflex, and neither of them did anything to break the connection. "Would you?" he said, and she smiled again "Of course, it's not a problem – and don't worry, you're not old –just a man." She leant her head against his arm and shoulder relaxing. Their hands were resting on the armrest between their chairs, and they sat for a long moment enjoying the silence and the starry sky.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Michaela managed to have that talk with Hannah. She was hoping it would not be too awkward for Hannah –or herself. She had had a similar talk with Colleen, but Hannah was different. A little more quiet and having grown up without any women in her life –at least none that Michaela knew of – she was not sure how much she knew already. Colleen had known a fair bit. That evening she and Hannah were doing the late rounds on the horses checking everything was locked and that the horses were fed. "You know, Hannah, Colleen told me about this boy she likes – Charlie?" "Yeah, what about him, Dr Mike?" Hannah was busy checking on two of the smaller ponies. "Well, it just made me think of how old you two are getting, and I remember how confused I was at your age." Hannah emerged from the two ponies' stall. "Why were you confused?" Michaela smiled remembering "Well I had a crush on a boy named William for a while, but that was all it was. Boys are one thing – what really made me think a lot was the physical changes." Hannah nodded "Oh you mean breasts and all? Didn't you like yours?" Michaela hadn't expected Hannah to be so forward, but like father like daughter. "To be honest, I thought they were a bit strange on me" she laughed and remembered how her sister Marjorie had been very proud of her breasts, while she just wanted to hide them in big sweaters. "I used to wear a lot of big jumpers and sweaters". Hannah nodded "I don't understand why boys think they are so interesting", she suddenly blurted out. "No, neither do I." They were sitting on some bags of horse food, and Hannah looked at her feet. "Can I tell you a secret?" Michaela nodded dreading the worst. "I like this boy, and he wants to kiss and erm… touch". Michaela took a deep breath. "Okay… touch your breasts?" Hannah was quite petite, so her breasts only showed a little. But apparently it was enough to make the boys interested. "How do you feel about it?" She asked, and she could tell that Hannah was a little frustrated because of the way she was fidgeting with her hands. "I told him no. It does not feel right. He got annoyed with me." She looked at Michaela. Her eyes were a little teary. "Sweetie… " Michaela put her arm around her. "Promise, you won't tell Dad." Hannah sniffed. "Of course. You did the right thing. If it doesn't feel right you shouldn't do it. Don't let any boy pressure you into anything you don't feel comfortable doing. Tell me have you had your first period yet?" Hannah shook her head. "No, I guess I'm the only one." She sounded a little sad. "I don't think so. Some girls start early and some later. How much do you know about it?" Hannah told Michaela the few things she had heard from others and Michaela filled her in with the physical details. "You know I was quite scared when it happened to me," she revealed, and Hannah looked her in the eye. "Really?" "Yes, apparently they forgot to tell me about it because I'm the youngest, and I was always with my father. My sister, Rebecca, helped me. I'd like to help you, if I may?" Hannah smiled and nodded. She liked Michaela and felt comfortable talking to her and sharing with her. "Thank you, Hannah." She squeezed the girl, who happily returned her hug. "You know what? I'll take you and Colleen shopping soon. Then we'll buy what you need, and maybe find a nice bra for you. What do you say?" Hannah's broad smile was a sufficient answer.

Michaela walked Hannah home after they had done their rounds. As they entered they family room in Sully's house, she shouted: "Hi Dad, I'm off to do my homework now. See ya later, Dr. Mike." "Well, nice to see you, too." Sully mumbled while Hannah trodded off toward her room. However, halfway there she turned around and quickly walked back to Michaela and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you", and then she left "What was that about?" Sully was baffled, and Michaela smiled casually. "Just some girl stuff. Are you coming over for a coffee later?" She had that twinkle in her eye, and he knew not to ask for more details, so he simply nodded. "Yeah, I'll be over."

"So what _was_ it with you and Hannah?" They were sitting on Michaela's sofa watching a film, but apparently Sully did not have his mind on it. "Oh, we just had a little girl talk." Michaela smiled, and he fidgeted with one of the pillows. "Anything I should know about?" He tried to sound casual, but she could tell he was dying to know what Hannah had said, so she leaned closer to him whispering softly: "Well the details are confidential, but we talked about boys, setting the limits, kissing…" He looked more shocked by the minute. "K-kissing…" he choked. The film was long forgotten, and Michaela was sorry she had teased him. "I'm sorry, Sully. I didn't mean to upset you. She is fine. We just talked about where to draw the line, and I promised her I'd help her, if she should have any questions when she gets her first period." She took his hand in hers. "You're a great Dad, Sully. She loves you so much." She gave his hand a light squeeze and soon he was stroking her hand with his thumb. "You're doing a great job with her." She concluded. Somehow they had moved a little closer while talking, and she leant into his arm, curling up next to him. "You think so?" He sighed looking at her. "I know so." How could he doubt his qualities as a father? She wondered. They sat in silence for a while. The film was over. Her voice was soft and caring when she asked him the question that had been on her mind for a while. "Sully, what was Abigail like?" Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and he looked away. He was silent. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. Did I go too far?" She started to pull back from her position next to him, but he held her back. He needed her strength. He wanted to tell her. "Stay… It's okay. I don't talk about her very often. Abby was wonderful – I see a lot of her in Hannah, actually. She was caring, smart and very social. She worked as a social worker and all she wanted was to help others. Her parents never liked me much. They would have preferred her to marry someone who was interested in taking over the family business or someone with a big education like a lawyer or a doctor." He didn't sound bitter just a little sad. She squeezed his hand a little intertwining her fingers with his, and their eyes locked. "We were thrilled when we found out about Hannah." He then said, and she could see the love in his eyes. "She is a wonderful girl." Michaela added. He nodded, "Sometimes I wonder how our life would have been if Abigail had not died, and I wonder if I am enough for Hannah –especially now she's growing up, and has to know all these things about being well … a woman. To tell you the truth it scares me." He felt her nod her head against his chest, "I know what you mean… they grow up so fast and things don't get easier just because they are older. I guess that's part of parenting – to worry. We worry because we love them. It would be worse if we didn't care … like David". Her last words came out very quietly, and he knew they were meant more for herself than him, so he just pulled her a little closer to show his support, and they sat for a while enjoying the silence and the feel of the other.


	8. Chapter 8

February was soon approaching and also Michaela's birthday and Rebecca's visit. Michaela's birthday proved to be hectic. At the hospital things were more busy than usual, and as the second emergency victim was rushed in that day, Michaela called Matthew and asked him to pick up Rebecca at the airport. Matthew was thrilled as his license was still fresh, and he wanted to practise driving. She had already arranged that Sully would pick up Colleen and Brian. Now as she was scrubbing down for surgery she was mostly worried about Rebecca and their dinner plans. She had wanted to take her sister out, but the operation she was about to perform was a difficult one, and it was likely to take hours. She only hoped her sister would understand.

While Michaela was busy patching up the young man who had been in a traffic accident, her children were busy preparing a surprise party for her. "When will she be home?" Colleen asked Matthew over the phone. He was on his way home with Rebecca in the car. " I hope she likes the cake – and the balloons", Brian looked longingly at the cake Grace had brought to the party. She smiled at him "Of course she will, Brian", Grace exclaimed. "No need to worry. Now let's get everything ready before she gets here," Dorothy smiled.

A few moments later Matthew and Rebecca arrived, and they had only just walked in when Matthew's phone rang. It was Michaela checking that Rebecca had arrived and saying she was on her way. She was tired, but looked forward to seeing her sister again. They had a lot to talk about.

Inside the guesthouse they could hear her car pulling up, and everybody hid except the children and Rebecca. She yawned a little before opening the door to the house. She hoped Rebecca didn't expect too much of her tonight. Maybe they could order a takeaway or something and then go out the next day. She was lost in thought, and almost jumped into the air when everyone shouted "Surprise!" and Brian threw himself into her arms. "Happy Birthday, Ma. We got a big cake". "Really?" She gave him a big hug, and looked around at her friends. "Thank you everybody." "Let's eat before the food gets cold" Grace clasped her hands together, and led Michaela into the family room where she had arranged all the food on the dining room table, and soon they were all helping themselves.

Rebecca watched her sister. She looked much happier now than at Christmas time –much more at ease. She was laughing and smiling hugging the children, and Colleen's friend, Hannah. Michaela came up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming, Rebecca." "You look very happy here, Mike", Rebecca used her nickname from when they were children, and Michaela looked around smiling "Yes I am very fortunate to have such good friends." At that moment Colleen and Hannah turned on the stereo: "Let's dance!" They were overexcited, and jumped around singing. "Here", Sully had walked up to her and leant close to her ear because of the music. He handed her an envelope, and she sent him a questioning look. "I picked up your mail", he touched her shoulder lightly "I thought there might be some birthday mail, but this was it." True enough it did not look like a greeting card.

She opened the envelope. Looking at the content she gasped, and then she squealed a little before throwing her arms around him and literally jumping into his arms squeezing him. "Yes! He has signed the papers." Everybody around cheered, and Sully asked Matthew to run to his house and pick up a couple of bottles of champagne that were left over from New Year's Eve. Getting David to sign the papers had been a longer struggle than she had anticipated. Luckily her lawyer was very good, and she had avoided meeting David in person after he had grabbed her in front of the house. Seeing the signed papers marked the closure she had been waiting for. Now everything was settled she could concentrate on mending the emotional scars he had inflicted on her. Being with her friends and Rebecca's presence was a good start, and as they all toasted she looked around at them and felt very blessed.

It was getting late and Robert E., Grace and Dorothy had just left. The music was still on although it was no longer the pop beat, but something a little softer. Colleen and Hannah were in their pyjamas giggeling over something in Colleen's room, and Rebecca had retired to her room. She was tired after the journey, and Michaela was tidying the family room. She had the next day off, and did not feel tired even though it was late. Sully was moving the furniture back in place, and he was struggeling a little with the sofa. "Ouch!" he reached for his back, and she went to him. "Is it bad? Lie down on the sofa, let me take a look". She ordered him about, and he protested, but she was in doctor mode, and finally he gave in. "Let me just check…"

She pulled his t-shirt up and started examining his back moving her hands up and down his spine all the way to the base of his neck. She was gently pressing her fingers into his flesh, and he winced when she hit a particularly sore spot. "Don't worry. You just pulled a muscle, but it can be quite painful". He swallowed hard. Her hands on his skin felt good. Soothing. He closed his eyes. Her fingers trailed down to his lower back. "Mmm" he moaned. She bit her lip and frowned a little "does that hurt?" He hid his head in the sofa. "No, it just feels good. My muscles must be a bit sore from work…" She smiled to herself and slid her fingers across his muscles a little harder causing him to moan again. "Let me see if I can get rid of some of the tension for you" she felt her cheeks go warm. " Get rid of the tension…" did I just say that? She wondered. His skin was smooth beneath her fingers, and he had big strong muscles. His warm skin felt good under her hands, and she got a little lost in the moment just feeling him.

"You have magic hands, doctor, do you know that?" He sat up after a while and she smiled. "No one has ever said that before". "Well, Doctor Quinn, they work wonders. I feel like a new person. Thank you." She was sitting on the edge of the sofa, and he was facing her. "You're welcome. Actually, I wanted to thank you…" her voice was soft and she felt a little emotional. He looked at her questioningly while gently trailing a hand up and down her arm. The tingles from his touch radiated through her. "I just want to thank you for being my friend and being there for me", her voice cracked a little. "It goes both ways, you know." Their eyes locked, and she knew what he meant. "Still….thanks." She huddled closer and hugged him.

He could smell her hair and her perfume. It was almost intoxicating. He placed his hands firmly around her pulling her closer wanting to prolong their intimacy. She pulled her head back a little, and stroked his chin. His stubbles felt a little rough on her fingers. "You're my best friend, Sully. I don't know what I'd do without your help." She placed a kiss on his cheek without thinking, and their eyes met again. For a brief moment there was hesitation, and neither of them knew who moved first when their lips met in a tentative kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet making their senses reel, and hold even tighter onto each other. Neither of them was thinking clearly. They were simply lost in the moment. Both were willing and both craving. His tongue touched her lips begging for entrance, and with a soft moan she gave in. Soon the kiss grew deeper and their tongues met in a wild passionate dance. Michaela felt overwhelmed and her head was spinning. His tongue was soft and yet insisting, driving her crazy. She pressed herself into him. Into his strong arms. She wanted him closer. "Sully…." She sighed as his lips changed position to her neck. His breath was heavy against her skin, and she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them. Their eyes met, and they both drew back. "Sorry", she mumbled, and he caressed her cheek again. "Don't be Michaela… " His eyes searched hers, and she nodded.

"Happy Birthday". Those two words still rung in her head when she climbed under the covers. She was confused. "We are friends."She kept repeating to herself, but she could not deny the fact that she had been aroused by him. "It's just because I haven't been with anyone in a long time." She tried to reason with herself, but could not ignore the fact that her skin and lips still burned from his touch. She shuddered a little. She could not want this. It was not right

Sully was relieved that Hannah was with Colleen. He needed time to think. "Sorry". Her words clung to his mind while images of them kissing kept appearing. She was sorry, and so was he. Or was he? Kissing her had been fantastic. She was a good kisser. He smiled at himself, and then he grew serious. She had gone through a lot with David, and he admired her strength, but also knew that behind that façade was a vulnerable Michaela who needed to be loved. Maybe that was why it had happened. "Best friend". She'd called him that, and if that was what she wanted they could be just that ….best friends.

In the morning neither Sully nor Michaela had slept enough, but a new day was waiting with new duties. Michaela could hear laughter and soft music from the kitchen. Colleen and Hannah were obviously up. She stretched a little and then something else caught her attention: the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes? Rebecca must have gotten up too – the girls might have attempted pancakes but never coffee. She slid out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen. The sight in the kitchen made her smile. Hannah and Colleen were busy setting the table, Rebecca was reading the paper, and Brian was wrestling Wolf about on the floor. He had been on her for weeks about getting a dog of his own. But if Wolf was there, so was Sully.

"Morning Michaela", Rebecca put down her paper and motioned for her to sit next to her. Michaela's eyes scanned the room. At that moment the back door opened, and Sully emerged. He'd been outside with some trash. "Apparently Mr. Sully knows you very well", Rebecca pointed at the set table. "He insisted that we should have blueberry pancakes – your favourite". "You should try one, Ma". Brian had found a seat and was ready to begin eating, but Michaela stopped him. "Wait for everyone else to be seated, Brian", she said softly. Sully smiled at her. "It's alright. We had a little taste before, didn't we Brian?" Sully said and gave Brian a wink as he sat down next to her. Their legs touched under the table, and suddenly she was very much aware that she was only wearing a tank top and pyjamas bottoms. Her hair was messy from sleeping badly.

"Did you go to bed late?" Colleen suddenly asked "you look a little tired." "No, it wasn't too late", she looked in Sully's direction. "Nope, it didn't take long to clean up." Sully looked back at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was hanging loose down her back, and he remembered how soft the skin on her neck had felt when he had kissed her there. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, expose her neck and do that again. She blushed feeling her skin go warm. His eyes were a little darker shade of blue all of a sudden, and instinctively she knew what he was thinking about. "May I have some coffee?" She asked, and he took the cup from hand and filled it with the hot liquid. "Careful, don't spill", his voice was soft, and he carefully passed her the full cup. "I'm taking Flash out for a ride this morning, do you want to come, Rebecca?" She turned a little to her sister who nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to. If Mr Sully thinks he has a suitable horse for me?" He nodded. "It's just Sully. I think I have one that'll fit you perfectly."

A little later that morning Michaela and Rebecca were racing across the fields on their horses laughing. "I'd forgotten how much fun this is", Rebecca exclaimed as they pulled the horses to a halt, and Michaela nodded. "I love it, too, and I'm pleased Colleen also does. It's a wonderful interest to have." The air was cool, and their cheeks were red from the wind. "Flash is a wonderful horse", Michaela leant forward hugging the horse's neck. "Snowbird asked me to ride her for her, so I do it as often as I can."

They were heading back cooling the horses down when Rebecca sudden blurted out: "So what's going on between you and Sully?" Michaela felt her cheeks go warm and was silently thankful that they were already red from the cold air. "What do you mean?" she asked looking at her sister. "He _is_ the one you talked about at Christmas, right?" Rebecca insisted. "Well…" Michaela hesitated. "Come on, Mike." Rebecca was using the sisterly tone which said "don't try to fool me, I know you too well." Michaela sighed. "Okay, yes he is the one I mentioned, but we are just friends." Michaela said emphatically, and Rebecca could not help but smile.

She had watched their interaction with each other the night before, and had noticed their looks, how often he would touch her sister's arm or the small of her back, and how relaxed Michaela was around him. At one point they had even held hands like it was the most natural thing in the world. "You just seem very much … at ease with each other", Rebecca wasn't sure how to put it exactly, and watched her sister's reaction. She shrugged her shoulders saying casually: "Well no more than any other best friends." Michaela both wished that Rebecca would stop asking, and also that she could share her thoughts with her. Rebecca eyed her sister, and brought her horse to a halt next to her. "Michaela…" she said softly reaching across the space between them for her hand. "You know you can talk to me, right?" Michaela nodded and sighed a little. She bit her lip thinking. "I know. It's just complicated. He is my best friend, and we know each other so well. Sometimes it's like he knows what I'm thinking before I do. I don't think I've had a friend like that before." The words seemed to just well out, and Rebecca just listened. "I don't know how I would have managed without his support these past months. He's wonderful with the children. They love him, especially Brian." "And how about you..?" Rebecca asked. "Me? Well… he is my friend" Michaela paused, and Rebecca nodded. "Okay. I hope you don't mind, but I've never seen you so physical with any friends before –not even when you were dating David." Rebecca knew it was a sensitive matter, because of the divorce and because of David's behavior in their marriage. "You can't compare David to Sully", Michaela exclaimed. "I know, and I'm not. I'm just saying that any man who sees you with Sully might think you are together and walk away."

Rebecca's words kept popping into her head over the next couple of days, and she grew more conscious of her behaviour around Sully. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe they did touch too much, and maybe some people might think that they were an item. Maybe it just wasn't right. Michaela was confused. The day for Rebecca's departure arrived. In the airport they hugged and Rebecca said: "I was glad I came to visit, and I want you to know that I hope you'll find true happiness again. Sully is a very good friend, or whatever you call him, and I know things are confusing right now, so promise me you'll call me, and talk to me if you need someone to listen?" "Oh, Rebecca." Michaela held her sister tight. Tears welled into her eyes. "Thank you for being such a good sister to me."

In the evening after the children had gone to bed. Michaela was on her own. It had been a long time since she'd just sat enjoying the dancing flames in the fireplace cuddled up in her father's old wingback chair with a cup of her favourite coffee, a blanket and a book in her lap. She was still confused, but it helped to know that Rebecca would listen if needed. She had not revealed anything about the kiss on her birthday to her sister. The thought of it still haunted her dreams, and more than once she had woken up out of breath and with burning cheeks remembering his tongue inside her mouth, her moans and his firm body under her hands. As she grew sleepier her thoughts started straying in forbidden directions… The way he had looked at her today when they were working in the stables together, she wasn't sure what to make of it, but again she had been looking at him. Who would not? He'd worn those fitting jeans … She knew all the older girls taking riding lessons had a crush on him.

He'd caught her looking at him in the stables, and she had quickly turned away concentrating on Flash with burning cheeks. Now sitting in the chair her cheeks grew warm again, "You want him to look at you like that" her inner voice stated, and she tried to reason with herself "It's nonsense. Besides … I'm not sure I am ready for anything right now. I'm not sure this is not just some fascination because he's my friend, and I need comforting. I don't want to play him around, and be unfair." "But the way he made you feel when you kissed. Don't deny it –you want to feel that again. You felt the sparks between you. He must have too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we going? Are we?" Brian was pulling her arm demanding an answer and Colleen looked at her with anticipation. "Please say, yes, Dr. Mike. Please?" Hannah pleaded holding Colleen's hands. It was a sunny day, and Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had just arrived at Sully's. They were staying for the Summer, and now they wanted to know if Michaela had decided whether or not to camp with them at Daniel's. Sully eyed Michaela from the other side of the yard and smiled. She was about to give in, he could tell. She had once admitted to him how difficult it was to resist Brian's pleas. "He just gets to me", she'd stated, and now he could see how she was struggeling. She looked around for a second, and her eyes met his. "It wouldn't be a bad thing with a doctor out there", he shouted, and she gave him that look saying "you are in trouble, Sully". Cloud Dancing chuckled padding Sully on the back "if looks could kill my brother… you want her to come that much?"

Michaela finally gave in, and all the children were ecstatic. That night they all gathered around the fire outside Snowbird and Cloud Dancings's tipi for dinner and to make plans. Daniel, who was an old friend of Sully's, had offered them to camp on his property, because he wanted to help the children that were taking part in the camp. They all had a history of losing a parent to a disease or in an accident, and the camp was meant as a way for them to get together with peers. In that way both Hannah and Michaela's children fitted in perfectly. Living like the Cheyenne would have done and with Snowbird and Cloud Dancing as facilitators of the tribal customs and activities would hopefully increase a sense of togetherness and initiate friendships between the children. "I love the idea and the thoughts behind it all", Michaela said while warming up by the fire. "It'll be a great asset to have a doctor like you there", Cloud Dancing remarked "But you're a skilled Medicine Man, surely you can take care of any emergency that might occur", she smiled at him, and he nodded casting a sideways glance at Sully, who was talking to Matthew. "It'll be a good time for us all to learn from each other, and to learn about ourselves."

Some weeks later a small group of teenagers gathered at Sully's stables. They looked a little uneasy, but there was also a sense of anticipation in the air. Since Daniel's place was a while out of town they had arranged to go there in a bus. They had already transported the horses there over the past few weeks, and Michaela looked forward to spending time riding Flash every day, and just relaxing with all the children. Hopefully, her medical training could make a difference to some of them. Cloud Dancing had also promised to teach her about the Cheyenne ways of medicine while out there.

At the camp site they were greeted by Daniel and Cloud Dancing. They had been putting up tipis for them to live in, and soon Snowbird had designated who was sleeping with whom. Micheala was sharing with Brian as he was the youngest there, and he was excited about camping and living like a Cheyenne. "When are we going fishin'?" He asked as soon as he had unpacked and prepared his bedding for the night, and Michaela had to tell him it would be a while, so he took off to explore with some of the boys a little older than himself. Michaela was settling in, and trying to figure out which way to sleep when Sully came inside. "Hey" she greeted him. "These tipis are amazing, very roomy", she had been unpacking but stopped when he came in. "Did you want something?"she questioned. He nodded, and their eyes locked for a moment causing her to blush, she suddenly felt a little exposed in her summer top and shorts. He saw how she turned red, and smiled to himself. She looked pretty when she became selfconscious. He knew very well why she was blushing. It was a hot day, and she wore some cut off jeans and a summer top with thin straps that exposed a lot of skin. The tipi was roomy, but two adults took up a lot of space, and they were not very far from eachother. He could feel her body heat, and she could probably also feel his. The scent of her perfume reached him, and he swallowed hard. She looked very pretty to him with her braid and sunkissed body… I wonder how she looks in a bathing suit. He had to stop his thoughts from drifting off in forbidden directions. "Did you want anything?" She repeated her question, only this time she faced him fully. "Daniel is outside, I'd like you to meet him".

Outside Daniel was talking to Cloud Dancing about where they could take the children tracking. Sully and Michaela emerged from her tent, and walked over to them. "Daniel this is Michaela…." Sully said, and Daniel smiled widely at her "Ah… The doctor!" he exclaimed reaching out a hand. She smiled back and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Simon". "It's just Daniel", he winked at her, and Cloud Dancing watched how she blushed a little, but also how Sully stepped a little closer placing his hand at the small of her back. "Why don't we have a cup of that Indian tea Snowbird has prepared?" Daniel gestured toward the fire, and they all sat down. Snowbird handed them all a mug with a steaming hot liquid. Sully had placed himself near Michaela, but that didn't stop Daniel from flirting with her. They were planning where to take the children fishing and tracking, and Snowbird wanted to teach them how to make baskets from willow branches, and they were going to explore the grounds on horseback, too. "Sure was an excellent idea to bring a doctor out here… " Daniel stated looking at Sully and Cloud Dancing while Michaela and Snowbird were talking about the tea. "I wouldn't mind going down with something…." Daniel said in a low voice for Sully and Cloud Dancing's ears only. Sully was steaming on the inside, but did not want to embarrass himself or Michaela, so he soon made up an excuse to leave, and took off to tend to the horses and sort out his feelings. Cloud Dancing watched as his brother walked off, and Daniel offered to show Michaela the grounds the next day. She agreed, and he left promising to bring some supplies in the morning.

Meanwhile Sully was checking up on the horses. "What's going on?" he wondered. He had a knot in his stomach, and kept hearing Daniels words. "You know what it is…." His inner voice said, but he pushed away the idea. "She has just divorced David, and she's my friend, so of course I am protective of her", he mumbled before calling Wolf to join him. "Are you sure that is all?" he felt like running off somewhere but he also felt a little foolish. "I'm not a teenager anymore. I can keep this under control." Later when he walked back to camp he was met by Hannah who eagerly exclaimed: "Dad, we found the perfect place for swimming. Cloud Dancing has already checked it out, and we are all going", she was beaming at him, and he knew she loved camping and being outdoors as much as he did. "Are you coming, Dad?" "Of course, Sweetie."

Sully and Cloud Dancing watched as the children splashed around in the water. Michaela and Snowbird had both changed into swimsuits, and were in the water with the children. Sully watched them –watched her. She was beautiful with her long braid down her back and her relaxed posture. Brian was splashing water on her, and she laughed. Cloud Dancing watched his brother. He could see why he liked Michaela. "You like her, don't you?" he stated looking at the other man, and Sully sighed a little and threw some pebble into the water. "What makes you think that..?" He tried to sound casual, and Cloud Dancing smiled a little. "You are not ready to admit it?" he questioned. "It's complicated…" Sully paused unsure of how much he should say, and they sat in silence for a while. "She is my best friend, and she makes me feel… more than I have since I was with Abby." The Indian nodded, and Sully continued needing to get his thoughts off his chest. "I love her, but there is David and what he has done. She …" He didn't know how to continue, and Cloud Dancing offered his advice. "She needs time and your patience. If you truly love her, you will give her that. She'll tell you when she is ready." Sully listened while watching Michaela and the children in the water. "I know… she needs time, and sometimes she opens up to me a little more, but I am afraid I'll lose her." "Like with Daniel today?" Sully nodded. "She likes you, too, my brother it is as clear as the sky, but she is not ready yet, and the road of love is not an easy one. Just show her you love her. She'll come around when the time is right."


	10. Chapter 10

The next days in the camp went by and they all got used to the slow pace of summer spending the time going on trips with the children, reading and telling stories by the fire, cooking and riding the horses. Michaela felt more relaxed than she had been in a long time, and the children blossomed. Matthew had reluctantly agreed to come along, and now he was a big brother to many of the boys in the camp, and he grew with his responsibility. Brian loved going tracking and fishing with Cloud Dancing, and he could not get enough of the stories about the Cheyenne that both Cloud Dancing and Snowbird shared with them all. Colleen and Hannah were as close as ever helping some of the younger girls with the ponies. However, one evening after they had settled in for the night there was a faint knock on Michaela's tipi, and Hannah entered. She looked flushed and she had clearly been crying. Luckily Brian was asleep.

"Hannah…" Michaela rushed to her side, and the girl went into her arms. "What is it?" They sat down on Michaela's cot, and Hannah said. "I don't feel well, and …" her voice trailed off, and Michaela waited for her to continue. "I am bleeding…" "Does your stomach hurt?" Michaela took her hand, and the girl nodded. "Yes… I know it's my period but… I didn't bring anything here". Michaela knew she was referring to the things they had bought together earlier that year, and of course she had not brought any of them. "Don't worry. I brought everything you need –just in case. And I've got some painkillers, too. I'll ask Snowbird to make you some of her tea." Michaela started rummaging around in her bag, and soon she brought out the things they needed. "Come on, let's get you organized", she said while leading Hannah outside.

A little later after making sure Hannah was alright in her tipi, Michaela met Sully on her way back. He stopped her in her tracks. "What was that about?" he said in a low voice, and she took his hand and squeezed it gently before meeting his gaze. "Your daughter is a woman now." She could detect both pride and fear in his expression as he said "Okay… what do I do?" "Don't worry. It's all taken care of. She was a little embarrassed, so I promised I'd tell you. She knows what to do, but she might get stomach cramps every now and then." Michaela ran her thumb over the palm of his hand, she liked the feel of his slightly rough hands on her soft skin. He raised her hand and kissed it absentmindedly. "How about a cup of coffee?" She nodded, and he put an arm around her. "I have to warn you, I feel a little sleepy" she mumbled and snuggled into the crook of his arm as they sat by the fire, and he relished in the feel of her close to him.

He had watched how Michaela and Daniel had become good friends over the past week, and the truth was that he was a little concerned. Daniel was clearly interested in her, and it made him feel like a nervous teenage boy again. Michaela was talking about her plans for the next day, and Sully casually interrupted, "so is Daniel going along?" The question seemed reasonable enough, still she raised her eyebrow eyeing him. "No, I was hoping you'd join me… Why do you ask about Daniel?" She could sense his discomfort, and wanted to know what was on his mind. Sully smiled a little. "Well I'm sure he would love to come… he's clearly smitten by you". She looked a little baffled. "Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Well he clearly thinks you're hot" he teased waiting for her reaction.

We're just friends," she stated, and he looked at her, and this time he was the one raising his eye brow "Friends… Like us?" he was not sure he wanted to hear her answer, and she turned to face him fully. His expression took her in. He wanted to say more, but kept quiet waiting for her to say something. "No", her voice was soft, and she squeezed his hand. "Not like us. We're different. It's not the same." Her eyes searched his, and he leant forward, toward her. Their gaze remained fixed on each other as their foreheads met, and they shared an intimate embrace, forehead to forehead and hands intertwined. He really wanted to kiss her, but Cloud Dancing's words echoed in his mind. Instead he simply added "I'm glad" simply breathed and they sat there together for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks went by quickly. Every day Cloud Dancing and Michaela took walks and talked about medicine and Nature –sometimes Brian or some of the other children would tag along, but mostly it was just the two of them. Luckily they had been spared for any big medical emergencies, and Michaela had primarily tended to cuts and bruises and she had had long talks with some of the kids who needed an adult. On the final night of their camp they had arranged a party. They had divided the children into groups with different responsibilities for the party, so everybody contributed with something. That evening they built a big fire, and gathered as always. Daniel had joined them, too, and after they had eaten there was music and entertainment. Snowbird had taught some of the girls and Michaela some Indian dances that women used to perform, and now they were moving around the fire while some of the children were playing music. Daniel could not take his eyes of Michaela and neither could Sully. She and the girls looked so pretty dancing, and very sensual, too. Oblivious to the effect she had had on the two men, Michaela sat down between them smiling. "Weren't the girls wonderful?" she exclaimed. Sully nodded feeling her right arm and leg against him. "Hannah and Colleen have been practicing all week in the meadow." She smiled at him touching his thigh with her hand. At that moment Hannah and Colleen joined them sitting on Sully's other side. "Did you like it, Dad?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, you were great. Well done. I'm very proud of you –of all of you." He eyed Michaela who blushed a little, and Daniel added looking directly at her: "Yeah, you all looked really pretty." His eyes searched hers, and she felt a little uncomfortable remembering what Sully had told her. She liked Daniel a lot, but she didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"Let's all dance!" Hannah pulled Sully up on his feet, and Michaela laughed. Colleen went off with Matthew, and Daniel extended his hand to her. They danced a couple of dances and Sully watched, Daniel lean closer whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. Michaela enjoyed dancing and Daniel was funny. They were about to return to their seats by the fire, when Daniel pulled her aside. "What's this?" she laughed, and her eyes met his. "Oh no … " she could tell by the look in his eyes what was coming but could not utter a sound. "Michaela, thanks for dancing with me. I'm glad we've met…" He leaned closer wanting to kiss her. But she took a step back. "Daniel, I'm glad we met, too. But I can't… I don't feel that way about you." She wanted to be honest with him. He looked at her a little hurt "Is it because of Sully?" he asked quietly. She was not sure how to respond, but she suddenly remembered Rebecca's words. "I… we…" she stammered a little. "We are friends…" was all she could say. "If you say so…. It's none of my business." Daniel smiled a little "I feel so foolish…" "Don't." Michaela said extending her hand to him.

Sully was observing them from a distance he could tell from their body language that something was going on, and it looked like Michaela was trying to patch things up with Daniel. When they returned arm in arm he could not help but frown a little. "I think it's your turn to dance with the lady" Daniel had seen the look on his friend's face, and he had not been oblivious to their interaction throughout the weeks camping: the casual touches and the looks between them, but no more, so he had still felt he had to tell her how he felt about her. However, when he had asked her about Sully the look in her eyes had told him all he needed to know. Even if she was not ready to fully admit to it. So now he offered Sully her hand with a wink in his eye.

Sully felt a little puzzled over Daniel's behaviour, but willingly took Michaela's hand and led her to the dancing area. The music was still on, but the live band had been replaced with music from a stereo which Daniel had brought out to the camp for the party. As they entered the dancing area, the music changed into a slow song, and Sully saw Daniel whispering something to the two boys who were in control of the music. Michaela didn't notice what was going on behind her, but simply stepped a little closer to Sully. "You know, you were right about Daniel" she said while they were dancing to the music. "Right about what?" Sully was still trying to make out what was going on. "He thinks I'm…. how did you put it… hot?" she giggled a little to herself, and he was brought back to reality "Oh, _that_!" he exclaimed, "how do you know?" She looked at him, and got a little lost in his eyes, "because he told me. But I had to turn him down." Sully didn't know what to say, and simply closed the distance between them entirely pulling her closer, and she buried her face in his shirt. He caressed the small of her back sending tingles through her body into her core. She closed her eyes. "I'm not supposed to feel like this" she thought thinking how it would be if his hands were in other places. "He asked me if it was because of you", she blurted out instead, and he drew back a little searching her eyes. "Why?" he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…."


	12. Chapter 12

That night she could not sleep. A full moon was lighting up the camp. Michaela tossed and turned in her tipi. Brian was sound asleep across from her, but she was wide awake.

"Maybe I need some fresh air", she quietly left her covers and climbed out of the tipi. The grass was wet from dew on her bare feet, and her hair hung loosely down her back.

It was quite warm, and she was wearing a long nightdress got slightly damp at the hem.

She looked up into the dark sky. The stars were beaming and the moon hung full and ripe over the trees. She decided to go for a stroll and started walking.

When she reached the lake the moon's reflection in the water caught her eye, and she smiled.

As a child she had believed that you could catch moonlight. Reaching out she touched the surface of the water.

"What are you doing" Sully's voice startled her.

"What are **you** doing?" she shot back challenging him "sneaking up on me like that… I nearly fell in."

He smiled, she was a little agitated, because he had startled her. "Well I heard a noise – you're not that quiet you know – I thought maybe you were sleepwalking, and I had to stop you from falling in."

"As if…" she shot back and gave him a light shove on the shoulder.

"Careful now –or I'll throw you in myself" he warned, and she looked at him with a challenging expression.

He stepped a little closer. "You wouldn't dare…" she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her from behind lifting her. Then he walked into the water.

"Sully!" she squealed.

"Are you testing me?" his voice was close to her ears, and she clung onto him. "No, no… I'm sorry. Just put me down."

He laughed and could not resist the temptation "as you wish m'lady", and then he dropped her, and started walking toward the shore.

She came spluttering out of the water. She was furious. Not that the water had been that cold, but he had actually dropped her.

She ran after him, and before he got to the shore, she jumped on his back, pulling them both down into the water. "Why, you little…." He grabbed

her arms and held her tight, so she could not move walking toward the shore.

"Where do you think you are going?" She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling, and she twisted in his arms.

"Let me go" she exclaimed, finally facing him, but he merely increased the pressure on her arms. "Not until I get my revenge".

"Revenge for what?" she still tried to break free, but he held her close, and her body was pressed into his. "Well for disturbing the peace…."

She shook her head. "Don't blame me, you're the ….Stop!"

He had moved a little and started tickling her. "I knew you were ticklish right here". She couldn't help shrieking out loud laughing.

Finally, she got one hand free, and took her revenge on him, and they rolled about on the grass, laughing.

"Look at this" she complained while smiling. Her nightdress was all wet and dirty, and her hair was a mess.

"Yeah, I'm looking …." She shot him a glance, and he reached out for her hand.

"I've got a fire going over by my tipi. You don't want to wake the kids, do you?"

She followed him through the darkness, and true enough there was a fire outside his tipi. He went inside, and came back with a blanket and one of his shirts. "Here, you can borrow this".

"Don't look", she turned her back, and he smiled a little – her wet nightdress was clinging to her body leaving very little to the imagination.

"Here," he sat down next to her and handed her a hot cup of coffee as they settled by the fire to get warm.

She took a few sips and stretched a little. She had wrapped the blanket around her legs and was wearing his shirt. He growled inwardly as her arm touched his.

The sight of her in his shirt with tousled hair made him think of what it would be like to wake up with her and have breakfast in bed.

"My hair's a mess" she stated after trying to untangle some of the knots.

"I give up. I have to wash it properly in the morning", she sighed, and he reached out to her.

"Let me…"He brought out a brush from his tent, and sat down behind her. He started working on her hair.

The coppery tresses were nearly dry, and curling slightly because of their dampness. His strokes on her hair were long and gentle, and soon she closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

"You look tense", he stated extending the movement of his hands downward.

"Mmm … that's nice". He rubbed her shoulders and neck, and she arched her back a little as he massaged her. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard when he let his fingertips slide over her scalp through her hair.

The shirt had slid down her shoulder leaving her shoulders and neck exposed. He wanted to do more than just touch her, but knew he could not, so he settled with gently massaging her while trying not to think about the fact that she was not wearing a bra.

Michaela was lost in his touch. It felt divine, and he made her quiver. She bit her lower lip hoping he wouldn't notice her reaction to him touching her.

"It's just a massage", he was chanting inside his head trying not to think of what had happened when she massaged him on her birthday. Her skin was soft, and he liked the feel of her hair.

"I like your hair", he rubbed her scalp gently causing her to sigh deeply and lean into his hands.

"Are you cold?" he rubbed her arms, and she moved backward a little her back resting fully against his chest with his arms around her. "Not anymore" she answered in a slightly husky voice which she was trying to control.

He bent his head a little resting his forehead against her. She smelled good, and the way she rested against him felt amazing.

He placed a light kiss on her temple, but he was not sure if she noticed. She had her eyes closed.

She snuggled a little closer and suppressed a yawn. He wrapped an extra blanket around her, and as he got ready to move away from her, she grabbed his hand. "Stay with me and watch the stars?" their eyes locked, and he lowered himself onto the ground next to her.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks after their summer camp was over Michaela had to go to a medical conference in Boston.

Sully was happy to look after the children, and they moved into his place while she was away.

On the plane to Boston she tried focusing on the medical texts that she had brought, but memories of the camp and the carefree life outdoors walking

on the grass barefoot, the campfire, bathing and inevitably Sully's massage kept interfering.

His hands, so soft and gentle…. She almost got goosebumps thinking about how he had caressed her neck and shoulders by the fire.

She had wante him to touch her and to turn around and kiss him, but something held her back.

She smiled a little to herself. "Don't be silly, it was just a massage between friends. Now focus on your work." Her inner voice kept insisting, and in

the end she buried her head in the work before her.

Arriving at the conference she managed to catch up with some old friends from medical school.

"Mike!" William Burke's enthusiastic voice sounded across the conference hall during their first coffee break.

"William" , she went to him and gave him a big hug.

"How are you? You look wonderful", he said, and she laughed "still quite a charmer, Will".

"You know I'd do anything for you, Mike," he smiled widely.

"I just saw David a moment ago." He pointed in the opposite direction. "Where are you two staying?"

Michaela froze realizing that he had no idea about what had been going on recently.

"We're divorced now", she stated.

"Oh, sorry I…" William looked a little embarrassed.'

"Don't worry Will, you didn't know." she said hoping she wouldn't have to see much of David.

"Well at least let us invite you over for dinner. I'm sure Anne would love to catch up with you."

She nodded, and they agreed to have dinner together before the end of the conference.

Michaela had a great time at the conference. The chance to discuss the latest research in her field, and to discuss methods of treatment with her

peers was something she did not have the chance to do very often, and recently her mind had been focused on more personal matters.

She and William made it a habit to eat lunch together, and she told him about her time with the Cheyenne medicine man, and about all the things

Cloud Dancing had told her about.

"It's like a whole new world unfolds when we talk. He is very wise," she stated, and William smiled.

She had always been one for getting into new things and new thoughts even in medical school.

"Anne wants you to come over tonight."

She nodded while eating. "I'd love to William – do I get to meet the twins?" she beamed at him and he nodded.

William had married Anne about 1 year after Michaela and David had married, and she could not help but think that he had achieved what she had

always dreamed of: a beautiful family with children. Not that she did not love Matthew, Colleen and Brian, she would not be without them.

Sometimes she just wished she could have had the experience of feeling a baby grow inside of her.

Dinner with the Burke-family was quite an experience.

The twins were 5 and bombarded Michaela with questions the moment she walked through the door.

"Now leave Michaela alone for a while", Anne gestured that they should sit down and have a glass of wine.

"Here you go, Mike", William poured her a glass, and of course the twins started asking why she was called Mike, and why their dad did not call her

Michaela. She smiled and tried to answer their questions.

"I am sorry, they are unstoppable", Anne tried to make excuses on their behalf, but Michaela simply stated with a laugh

"They are very much like William at that age – he used to ask my Dad hundreds of questions. I even think he was worse than me."

She sipped her wine and felt truly relaxed.

William and Anne looked so happy together and still seemed very much in love.

When she left, she gave William a big hug. "You have a lovely family, Will. Don't ever forget that," she said, and momentarily he thought he heard a

little regret in her voice.

Parking in Boston was not very easy, and she had parked her car a little further down the street from William's town house.

She was about to get into the car when someone grabbed the door.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Michaela?" She immediately recognized the voice and got annoyed.

"David, what are you doing here?"

He was standing close to her, and the car door was half open.

"Well, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood… and I see you coming out from William's place.

Did you two hit it off? He always had a crush on you."

He came dangerously close, and she was caught between the car and him.

"Just leave, David, it's none of your business".

She tried to move away from him, but he blocked the way.

"I _won_ you, Michaela. You belong to me, and when I am done with you no other man will want to come near you."

He sounded determined, and his eyes pierced hers.

She felt a mixture of anger and fear rise inside when he grabbed her shoulders pressing her up against the car.

"You're only good for one thing –always playing hard to get – but I know what you really want."

His hands were on her breasts, and she squirmed.

"David, let go of me…" she could hear the fear in her own voice, and he laughed out.

She knew that look on his face, and she didn't like it.

He leaned in kissing her neck and pulling up her skirt.

She closed her eyes.

"This is not happening, it's not," she thought frantically.

"It'll be a lot easier if you stand still", he grasped her neck, and she tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"You are nothing but a whore…."

She closed her eyes, tears were running down her cheeks… Then everything went black.

"Michaela… Michaela, are you okay?"

After she had left Anne had found her scarf on the floor, and William had rushed out to see if he could catch her before she took off.

When he reached the street he could see David and her by the car.

Now he felt a little stupid asking her that since he had just pulled David off her, and given him some good punches.

She opened her eyes, and started sobbing.

He embraced her, and held her for a while.

"Mike, I need to know –are you hurt?" He looked at her, and she knew that he was really asking how far David had gotten.

She swallowed hard: "I'm fine. You got here just in time. I'm just a bit shaken."

"You need to see a doctor" he stated, and she shook her head whispering with determination.

"No hospitals, Will, I just want to go home and forget it."

She looked small and fragile, and William squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'll drive you home. He nodded knowing how stubborn she could be.

"Will you at least let me examine you when we get there, so we can press charges against him?"

Back at his homestead Sully woke up with at start. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Something didn't feel right.

He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read 3:00.

"Gotta sleep", he closed his eyes, but could not get rid of this nagging feeling inside. Something was wrong.

He decided he had to check on the children, but they were all sound asleep, and then he went to the stables to look in on the horses.

Wolf padded along his master, who seemed a little distraught. Everything was fine in the stables, and Sully went back to bed.

"She is resting now." William looked at Rebecca and Elizabeth Quinn.

"May I see her?" Elizabeth asked, and William nodded. "Just make sure she rests."

Elizabeth went upstairs to Michaela's room, and William turned to Rebecca.

"Will she be alright – did he… did he hurt her?" Rebecca swallowed hard looking for answers in William's eyes.

"She'll be alright – in time. She needs to rest and she needs your support. She was very lucky.

I can't believe he did this to her." William shook his head. He and David went a long way back.

Truth was that they had both had a crush on Michaela in school, but she had chosen David, and William had moved on.

"Well, let's just say that there was a reason why she left him", Rebecca stated.

"I'm just glad you were there tonight, William. If you had not been there…. I dread to think of what might have happened."

William put on his coat and got ready to go. "I'll be back tomorrow night to check on her … oh and by the way she kept asking for a Sully.

Does that mean anything to you?"

Rebecca walked him to the door. "Yes… we'll see you tomorrow night."

Sully was trembling. Rebecca's words echoed in his head: "Michaela has been hurt. David attacked her, and she is asking for you".

She had called him very early in the morning, and after organizing that Robert E and Grace should come and look after the children, he had headed to

the airport.

He had told the children that he had to see someone about some horses and would be away for a couple of days. Only Matthew had been told the

truth, and Sully had been surprised when Matthew told him about what happened when they moved from the house.

"She made us promise not to tell you, but I think you should know now."

"Why hadn't she said anything", Sully kept asking himself.

Had he known he would have set David straight a long time ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Now he was standing outside the house of the Quinn household in Boston.

"Sully", Rebecca answered the door with a smile and a hug, but he could not help but notice that she looked a little tired.

"How is she?" he asked, putting his bag down on the floor. He quickly scanned the hall noticing the artwork and the expensive furniture.

"Considering the circumstances, Michaela is doing well –maybe a little too well", William spoke as he just entered the hall from the kitchen.

Sully turned and looked at the man. He was tall blonde, good-looking and held an expression of both care and empathy at the mention of Michaela's name.

"Sorry, Sully. This is Dr. William Burke – a close friend of the family. He has been monitoring her, and he was also the one who stopped David", Rebecca introduced him.

"And you must be the mysterious Sully", William smiled extending his hand, and Sully shook it.

"Thank you for helping her, I appreciate it."

William eyed the man in front of him.

He was very different from David or himself –dressed in jeans, boots and a shirt, but mostly it was the shoulderlength hair that made him stand out.

"I did what I had to do. Michaela is dear to me."

William gestured that they should go into the family room, and Sully followed him.

A moment later Elizabeth came downstairs clearly frustrated.

"I wish someone would talk some sense into her…"

She walked briskly into the family room not noticing Sully, but looking at William.

"William, tell her she must rest. She is fretting and insists on working up there. My, she even wanted to start sorting out her old closets, but at least I managed to stop

her doing that."

Elizabeth looked exhausted, and Rebecca said: "Mother…", "

Yes?" Elizabeth turned to her daughter, and her eyes widened at the sight of the man next to her. He looked rough.

"This is Sully, Michaela's friend".

It took Elizabeth a brief moment to gather herself.

"I'd like to see her." Sully simply stated glancing at William, as he was the doctor, and then back at Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure, she's in a state to see any… men." Elizabeth was hesitant, but William cut her off: "Michaela asked for him all the way home last night.

There is nothing medical that speaks against him seeing her."

"Okay then" Elizabeth motioned for Sully to follow her upstairs.

"She'll probably tell you she's fine," she stated before opening he door to Michaela's room.

The moment Sully saw her he could tell that she was not fine, and Elizabeth was about to see something remarkable happen before her eyes.

"Michaela…?" his voice was soft, and she turned around hearing it.

"Sully…?" she looked a little baffled. Then she frowned.

"Rebecca called me" he stated at her questioning look.

"Why?" she was fidgeting a little.

"You know why."

Their eyes locked, and she whispered "I'm fine…. I just need…."

She paused. She felt like he was watching her soul.

His insisting gaze, the blue of his eyes drew her in, and she moved across the room into his arms.

"Sully…" she sniffed into his shirt as her tears started falling down her cheeks.

"No, you're not fine, Sweetheart" he whispered into her hair gently stroking her back, and her knees buckled under her, and he rocked her in his arms as they both

ended up on the floor.

"It's gonna be okay, Michaela".

Elizabeth watched her daughter's reaction.

All day she had tried to convince her to slow down and stop pretending everything was fine, and Sully had only had to spend 2 minutes with her to make her realise.

Watching Sully sitting holding the crying Michaela in a tight embrace on the floor in Michaela's old room, she decided to leave them alone.

That night Michaela woke up shaking. _"You're a worthless little whore. No man will ever want to be with you once I am done with you. You know women like you are only _

_good for one thing … "_

She could almost feel him touching her again … _"Always playing hard to get, huh Michaela? Not so hard to get right now."_

He had traced his finger along her jawline down to her cleavage. She shivered under his touch, and he whispered in her ear _"I always liked your breasts."_

His voice sounded in her head, and she closed her eyes at the memory. She had to find a way to stop this.

"Hey are you okay?" Sully had fallen asleep in the chair watching over her, and now he had woken up at her stir.

She shook her head a little. "I… I am fine" she whispered, and he got up and sat down next her on the bed.

"You don't look it." Their eyes locked, and she felt like he was watching her soul.

"Sully…"

He opened his arms and she went into his warm embrace. She buried her face in his chest. He made her feel safe.

He caressed her back and placed a kiss on her temple.

"It's gonna be okay, Michaela", his voice was soft and soothing and the comforting touch of his hands sent tingles through her body.

She didn't speak, but simply brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Her kiss was insisting, and she opened up to him.

He kissed her back softly, and soon they were lost in a long erotic kiss as her tongue entered his mouth.

It felt good, and she wanted more. She wanted to feel him closer –to feel his skin.

He felt her hands pulling his t-shirt, and soon she was running her fingers over his chest making him quiver with goose bumps.

She was pressing her body into his.

Her kisses driving him insane, he could clearly feel her breasts against him.

They were both breathing heavily, and she moaned as his fingertips grazed her bare arms.

Her hardened nipples were aching for his touch, and she grasped his hand and brought it there.

"Touch me", her voice was husky and insisting."I want you…"

She reached down between them, but he caught her hand.

"Michaela…." He gasped into her ear. "I… we…. Have to…stop."

She was cutting him off with kisses, and it took all of his strength to finally push at her shoulders and pull away.

"Michaela…" his eyes met hers. They were both out of breath, and she moved away from him.

Maybe David had been right. Why would any man want her?

He watched her reaction. She looked away and wrapped her arms around herself tears welling into her eyes, and his heart reached out to her.

"Hey…" he whispered, touching her arm lightly.

She shook her head hiding her face in her arms.

"No… I understand now. I don't blame you … I just thought maybe …"

He suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Michaela, look at me."

His voice was insisting, and she raised her head, her eyes meeting his blue.

He looked sad, and touching her wet cheeks he said.

"Now listen, because I got to say this. You think I don't want _this_? That I don't want _you_? To _be_ with you like that? It's all I think about."

Now was the time, and he could finally utter those words that he had not been able to say before.

"God, Michaela. You're beautiful, smart, funny… Every night I think of what it would be like to wake up with you by my side.

Watching you makes my heart beat faster, and I want to touch you all the time, but I can't."

She frowned a little as if to ask "why?" and he took her hand kissed it lightly and brought it to his chest.

"I can't because if I do I'm afraid I'll lose you. What happened here just now… what was about to happen… it is wonderful and special, but it happened for the wrong

reasons."

She started talking but he cut her off:

"You're hurting right now, and I want to be here for you –to be with you. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret afterwards."

His eyes searched hers, and she took a deep breath "Sully…"

"No don't talk. I _do_ want to be with you, but not like this. Not because of_ him._

I want it all –all of you, all of who you are, because you are wonderful, and I love you… But if you just want to be friends. I'll be your friend.

Above all I want you to be happy, Michaela."

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and she let herself be absorbed by the warmth he radiated.

He placed a light kiss on her hair and closed his eyes.

"Take your time to think about what you want in your heart. I'll wait for you, and I'll always be your friend no matter your decision."

She nodded into his chest and said "Would you mind just holding me?"

In the early morning hours Elizabeth Quinn went to check on her daughter, and she was met by a sight she had not expected:

As she entered Michaela's darkened room, she realized that her daughter was not alone.

She had thought that Sully had retired to his own room down the hall, but clearly she had been mistaken, because there they were curled up together on the bed.

He had his arms wrapped protectively around Michaela, and their legs were intertwined.

"Thank God, he's still wearing his jeans and a t-shirt", Elizabeth thought to herself, eyeing how his hands were resting possessively on the small of Michaela's back

while she was snuggled up against his neck.

Elizabeth did not see any reason to wake them up, so she silently left the room. She needed to talk to Rebecca about this.

A few hours later Michaela started waking. Being in Sully's arms felt wonderful, and she didn't want to move and wake him.

Then she remembered what had happened in the middle of the night, and she felt her cheeks turn red, and shejust wanted to disappear.

"Are you awake?" He whispered into her hair, and she opened her eyes still blushing.

"I'm sorry, Sully… I don't know what got into me… I'm so embarrassed".

She lowered her gaze, and he stroked her forehead and cheek.

"It's okay, Michaela… we both got a little carried away."

He knew he had been just as much a part of their kisses escalating as she had.

Yet she wanted to explain –she needed to talk to him about what was going on and what had happened with David.

"I guess I was just … I needed to feel safe."

She sighed deeply, and continued "David said some terrible things to me, and if William hadn't come along he would have done more than just touching me up.

It would have been a lot worse.

He said that I wasn't a real woman, and nobody would find me attractive or would want to be with me when he was done…"

Tears were in her eyes now, and Sully could not help but kiss her on the forehead.

"You know I meant everything I said last night" his voice was soft and caring.

"I know Sully, but as you said, I need time to think and to heal."

They were silent for a while just lying there listening to eachother breathing.

"Now I know…" he finally broke the silence, and she looked up at him.

"Now I know how it feels to wake up next to you."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You look pretty when you smile, do you know that?"

He really wanted to pull her closer and protect her, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"What do we do now, Sully", she asked in a hushed voice.

She didn't want her mother to find out that they were awake…

"What are the rules for 'best friends' like us?"

"I don't know, Michaela – we can make our own rules, I guess".


	15. Chapter 15

When they came downstairs Michaela told her family that she was going home the next day, and Elizabeth was not happy.

She kept protesting all the way in the car to the airport. In the end William was the one who managed to calm her down saying that it would be good for Michaela to

return to her children and her home, and that David was not going to be there.

"What if something happens?" Elizabeth was wringing her hands.

"I am not a baby, mother." Michaela's voice sounded through the argumentation, "Besides Sully is there to keep an eye on me."

She and Sully were in the back of the car, and her mother turned in her seat eyeing them.

She was not sure what to make of Sully. He seemed like a nice enough person, but from what she understood he bred horses, and he was just so different than any of

Michaela's past boyfriends.

Yet her daughter kept insisting that he was not her boyfriend.

The night before Elizabeth had not been able to retain herself, and had gone up to her room to talk her out of leaving. As she entered she was met by the sight of her

daughter and Sully snuggled up on the bed reading what had sounded like Whitman's poetry.

**Out of the rolling ocean the crowd came a drop gently to me,**

**Whispering, _I love you, before long I die,_**

**I have travell'd a long way merely to look on you to touch you,**

**For I could not die till I once look'd on you,**

**_For I fear'd I might afterward lose you._**

**Now we have met, we have look'd, we are safe,**

**Return in peace to the ocean my love,**

**I too am part of that ocean, my love, we are not so much separated,**

**Behold the great rondure, the cohesion of all, how perfect!**

**But as for me, for you, the irresistible sea is to separate us,**

**As for an hour carrying us diverse, yet cannot carry us diverse forever;**

**Be not impatient – a little space – know you I salute the air, the ocean and the land,**

**Every day at sundown for your dear sake, my love.**

Michaela had been resting her head on Sully's chest listening to his soft voice getting lost in the words and the comfort of his arms.

They had not even noticed her arrival.

When she had made her appearance known to them, Sully decided it was time for him to leave the room.

The moment he was out of the door Elizabeth blurted out "Well at least you are dressed!"

Michaela sighed deeply. She knew why her mother had come.

"You are not going to change my mind, Mother. I am going home tomorrow."

However, Elizabeth had been distracted by the sight of them on the bed.

"What is going on with that…. that man?"

She didn't understand what she had seen just now or earlier in the morning.

She had discussed it with Rebecca who had assured her that Sully was Michaela's friend. But she had to try and find out herself.

Michaela frowned a little. "You mean Sully?"

"Yes…" her mother threw her arms into the air.

"Every time I see you together you are in some compromising situation like now and this morning, and Rebecca keeps telling me he is your FRIEND."

Michaela felt her temper rising at her mother's words.

"This morning… have you been spying on me?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I was worried about you, and I came in here to only to find you half-naked sleeping in his arms right there!"

She pointed to the bed… "and just now. What where you two doing? – Whitman is hardly something **friends** read to eachother."

"Don't be so ridiculous, mother."

Michaela had gotten to her feet and was standing next to the bed holding the book in her hands.

"Ridiculous?" Elizabeth spat, "in case you forgot you came very close to being raped only a few nights ago, and now you dare call me ridiculous for caring about you –

my own daughter?"

Michaela stood for a moment contemplating what to do.

This conversation was not going well, and her mother was very upset.

"I'm sorry, Mom" she sat down on the bed and looked at Elizabeth.

"You don't need to worry. I am fine. Sully is my best friend. He knows how to help.

He doesn't expect anything from me."

Elizabeth had gotten a little control back, and sat down next to Michaela.

"I just want to help you, you know. I don't understand that's all"

Michaela met her mother's eyes, and smiled a little.

"I know. Trust me when I say that Sully would never take advantage of me or my situation.

He is here to help me, and we are friends no more than that."

Inwardly Michaela was blushing thinking that she in fact had been the one to make advances on Sully because of this mess, but she would never tell her mother that.

Now they were in the car, and Elizabeth watched them in the backseat.

"Will you look after her, Sully?" she asked, and he nodded holding Michaela's hand in his.

He had heard their argument the night before, and he could understand where Elizabeth was coming from.

If it had been Hannah… he dreaded even thinking about it.

It was bad enough thinking about Michaela in this mess.

Returning home on the plane they discussed what to tell the children. Michaela did not want the girls or Brian to know the details.

Matthew on the other hand already knew part of what was going on, and he was old enough to handle the facts.

"They need to understand, that you might not be as cheerful as you normally are", Sully argued, and she gave in.

Then taking her hand kissing it gently he said "You need to take some time off to heal –call in sick."

She shook her head. She could not be replaced by someone else at the hospital, and he had to give in to her arguments.

"But promise you are not going to work nights for a while."

Michaela agreed, and he gave her a hug.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do… won't you?"

Luckily Matthew met them at the airport, and they could tell him on their way home in the car.

He was furious and felt helpless at the same time.

"Ma …" he held her tight looking at Sully with tears in his eyes.

"He's not coming near you again", he said in a firm voice, and Michaela looked her son in the eye saying: "Matthew, I need you to be strong for Colleen and Brian.

Don't do anything foolish now.

The law will take care of him."

Matthew reluctantly agreed.

Days were passing by, and Michaela felt like she was in a haze. She tried her best to be her own cheerful self.

She took care of the children, helped at the stables went to work and generally kept busy.

The nights were the hardest part of the day, and she really wished she had not promised Sully not to work nights.

Being at work, she usually forgot all about what had happened.

Sully tried his best to be there for her, but she kept telling him she was fine.

However, one evening after he had overheard a conversation with Elizabeth he could no longer keep quiet.

"How long are you going to pretend everything is okay when it's not?"

He looked at her intensely waiting for her to answer.

"But everything _is_ fine …. The children are fine, their school is fine, work is fine…" she shook her shoulders.

"How about Michaela, is she fine?" he interrupted her.

"Yeah, I am _fine_, Sully." She was getting a little annoyed, but he did not care.

"Maybe you can fool the children, your mother and your colleagues. But not me…"

He took her hand.

"I'm fine, Sully…" she started arguing, but he cut her off.

"Look me in the eye and say that, Michaela."

"_Look_ at me…" he turned her face toward him, and sheaverted his gaze.

"I know you wake up terrified every night crying, and it breaks my heart that you think you have to do this alone."

She was shocked that he knew about her nightly terror attacks, but the fact was that Matthew had told Sully, because he was worried about her.

"Stop treating me like I'm everybody else" he said softly. "It's me… I want to help."

His voice was full of emotions as he pleaded with her. "Please…Michaela." He reached out and touched her shoulder, and her eyes met his.

She felt like she had a lump in her throat and stomach, and his touch and words slowly got to her.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Sully … Sometimes I feel like everything is falling apart …" she hiccupped … "and I'm so scared. Do you think it'll ever end?"

Her teary eyes were asking him all the questions she could not get out.

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm here now," he kissed her temple and held her tight, and she snuggled into his embrace inhaling his muscular scent and feeling his

warmth.

"Just lean on me".

She snuggled into him feeling safe for the first time in a while, and they slowly slid down on the sofa, and she got lost in his arms.

"Stay with me", she whispered.

Her hair stuck to his cheek because of her tears, and their arms and legs were tangled together.

He sighed. It felt good to be with her like this, but he had to be realistic about it and try to be rational –for her sake.

"I'll stay here".

"Maybe we should get you to bed."

He got up and scooped her into his arms. She closed her eyes feeling very sleepy all of a sudden.

Before she knew it, Sully had placed her on her bed, and she was out of her clothes.

Seeing her like this in almost nothing required almost all of his self-control. She was beautiful …

He gently put the duvet around her.

"You're my hero…" she held onto his hand, and her voice was nothing but a sleepy whisper.

He leant in and placed a kiss on her forehead, and her eyes flickered open.

"Stay here…" her eyes searched his. He took a deep breath.

"Michaela …" his voice was a little shaky, and she saw the emotions running through his head reflected in them.

"I'm asking too much. I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "That's not it…" he was hesitant, and she could tell he was battling his emotions.

He wanted her to trust him, and he did not want to scare her off.

"I trust you"…She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand and while she talked, she trailed her fingers along his jaw.

Their eyes locked. "New rule?" she asked still sleepy but enough awake for him to know that she was serious.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Just until I'm asleep –you need to get back to Hannah. I'm sure I'll sleep better if you're here for a little while."

He nodded and with a look of determination he slid down on the covers next to her.

She closed her eyes and cuddled into his arms like she had done in Boston.

The weeks passed by and slowly this became a part of their nightly routine.

Sully would stay with her until she slept, and she would find comfort in his arms.

They did not talk about why they always ended up like this.

However, one night Michaela broke the silence after they had cuddled up in her bed.

"Sully… are you okay with this?" she motioned between them.

"You mean me tucking you in every night?" he teased, but knew exactly what she was hinting at.

After all he had declared his love for her in Boston and every night they cuddled up in an intimate embrace.

It took a lot of his selfcontrol not to give in to his urge to touch her and be closer to her when they were like that, and he always made sure to be dressed and on top

of the covers.

But he knew he had to be patient, and for now he settled with inhaling the scent of her shampoo on her hair and kissing her temple gently before she went to sleep.

He looked at her as she asked him her question, and he inhaled sharply before admitting: "Well some days are easier than others."

She felt her heart skip a beat and also a surge of guilt in her stomach at his words. She did not want to take advantage of him.

"I thought about seeing someone about my sleeping problems", she finally said.

"Someone at the hospital?" He knew how private she was, and from the look on her face that was what was holding her back.

"I don't really want anyone to know. I know the doctor-patient confidentiality would apply, but words travel fast, and soon someone will put two and two together –

especially with the trial coming up next month."

"I understand…" he wanted to reach out and touch her to show his support, but he held back.

She sighed –she could see his mixed emotions, and she made her decision, and caressed his jaw intertwining her fingers in his hair.

"I need a favour", her voice was a soft whisper, and he was lost in her eyes and her touch.

"What?" he croaked a little, and she leaned in and before kissing him on the cheek she whispered: "Ask Cloud Dancing to come and see me".

He was surprised at her suggestion. She was trained in modern medicine, and she was very good at it, and now she wanted to see Cloud Dancing.

Knowing her it made sense and it didn't.

"I have a strong feeling he can help me see things differently", their eyes met, and he thought he saw something there.

"I can't feel like this forever", she added with a sigh. "I have to do something."

He saw frustration in her eyes, and he gently stroked her brow cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'll call him later tonight. I don't know where he and Snowbird are at the moment, so it might take a while for them to get here."

She nodded. "Thank you, Sully – for being my friend."

She had not planned to kiss him, it just happened.

Their lips met, and the kiss was sweet, innocent and brief. Yet she pulled back as if burned, and she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Sorry, sorry …" she whispered knowing that she had broken an unwritten rule between them.

He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't hate me…" she looked away and he shook his head. "I don't hate you, Michaela. Just go to sleep now."

And she cuddled into his arms feeling how she was burning with shame wishing she could disappear.

This was getting too complicated.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but she's not available", Sully said into the phone, and he could tell that Michaela's mother was agitated by the tone of her voice.

"What do you mean unavailable? And what's this thing about an Indian?"

She had called to give Michaela the latest news about the upcoming trial, and Matthew had picked up her phone and tried to explain what was going on, but he had to

give up and simply handed Sully the phone mouthing "Grandmother" to him.

Sully had taken a deep breath before talking, and now she was all agitated.

"Mr Sully is this what you call looking after her? She's off with some native in the wild.

She is a trained physiscian, why doesn't she see Dr. Hanson at the hospital? He is a renowned psychiatrist…."

She went on and on, and Sully simply stopped listening.

He waited until she had to breathe, and simply said. "Michaela wanted Cloud Dancing to help her, and you better respect her wishes if you want her to get better.

I'll ask her to call you when she's back"

Michaela and Cloud Dancing had gone to Daniel's property a few days earlier.

"This land used to belong to the Cheyenne. There are still some sacred places here that are intact. We are lucky that Daniel believes in preserving the land."

Cloud Dancing had handed her a small bag of supplies, and they had started walking into the wilderness.

Michaela did not speak. For once she tried to focused on herself.

After 1 days walk they reached a clearing, and Cloud Dancing motioned for her to sit on the ground.

"Are you willing to let go, open your mind and just let the Spirits guide you?" he asked, and she nodded meeting his eyes.

"Yes. I am ready."

"When is Ma, coming back? I miss her." Brian sighed while picking at his food.

"She'll be here as soon as she is ready", Matthew said looking at Sully who nodded.

"She hasn't left us, has she?" Brian's voice suddenly sounded small and worried.

"Come here, Brian", Sully scooped him into his arms and sat on the chair with him.

"Doesn't she like us anymore?" Brian sniffed, and Sully really felt for him.

He missed having Michaela around, too, and everything around here reminded him of her.

Her smile, her hair, her shampoo… he sighed.

Going to sleep in the evenings was difficult – he had gotten used to cuddling up with her and he liked that maybe more than he would really admit.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later Cloud Dancing's truck pulled up at the stables, and Michaela jumped out.

Her hair was flowing wildly down her back, and she felt wonderful. It was midday, so the children were at school.

Sully had heard the truck, and came out of the stables just as they pulled up. Seeing who it was his lips broadened into a wide grin.

"Hey!" he shouted waving at Cloud Dancing and Michaela, and they both smiled back at him.

He really felt like running over, but he contained himself and just approached them casually.

She looked good almost radiant. He felt a surge in his stomach and realized how much he had missed her.

Michaela eyed him coming towards them. He looked good in his jeans and shirt, and her heart skipped a beat.

Cloud Dancing watched her biting her lip, and smiling at his brother as he approached them.

He hoped that the vision he had had was correct.

"Do you need help with your bag?" Sully felt a little awkward and inwardly he scolded himself for asking her such a silly question.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"You look better" he blurted out wanting to reach out and touch her hair or her shoulder.

" I feel better…" their eyes met, and she quickly looked down on her feet.

"I better get this inside" she mumbled before taking off in the direction of her house.

Truth was that she had wanted to jump into his arms and hug him, but she was not sure of herself or him.

_"You wanted to kiss him right there!" _smiling she opened the door to her house.

She would need a little time to relax before the children got back from school.

"It went well," Cloud Dancing answered him before he said anything.

"She is better, but give her time. She will talk when she is ready. Now let's talk business.

Snowbird has found some new horses for you if you are interested?"

Late in the afternoon the children came home from school, and Brian was ecstatic to have her back. He insisted that she should tuck him in, read to

him and stay until he slept.

She smiled looking at his innocent little face. He had always wanted her to do that when he was younger, and it had been their special time

together. As he grew older they did not share as many moments like this.

She knew Sully would not come over tonight, because Cloud Dancing was there, and she also knew that he would have to leave soon –at least if he

accepted Cloud Dancing's offer to go and look at those horses Snowbird had found.

She also knew that she needed to talk to him before he left, so when Brian had gone to sleep, she quietly slipped into her coat and headed toward

the stables where Sully would probably be working.

'

She was right.

When she got there he was busy moving some sacks around, and he did not hear her come in.

For a moment she watched him work. He was all dusty and a little sweaty from the hard work.

She could see his toned muscles under his shirt.

_"It's now or never"_ she thought, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't want you to wait anymore", she said trembling a little inside.

What if he turned her down? It was a chance she had to take.

He looked up from his work. She stood there in the stables looking a little lost.

Her expression was one of questions but he also saw confidence there.

He slowly made his way over to her.

"I don't want you to wait anymore"… she repeated and held his gaze. "I am ready to tell you now."

She took a deep breath, and he reached out to touch her cheek.

She moved away a little afraid that if she let him touch her, she would not be able to say what she needed to.

"Sully, I want you to know you are my best friend. I don't know what I would have done without you…." She paused looking at her feet.

Sully held his breath in anticipation.

"What are you saying?" he finally croaked.

"I've come to depend on you, Sully… as a friend and…. I'm not good at depending on others. I've always managed on my own…. " her voice was quiet

but insisting. "You help me in so many ways … with the children, and …"

Her eyes met his in admittance: " you once said you wanted to touch me all the time.

I have thought about that… I think about that," she corrected herself steadying herself a little against the wall.

He searched her eyes waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to touch me" her voice was a whisper now.

"I want to be with you for real –to be a part of you and your life. I think… I think love you, too."

She looked away afraid of his reaction, and he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Michaela… look at me."

The moment their eyes met she felt lost – lost in his blue eyes – lost in his soul.

He, too, was drawn in by her mismatched eyes, and their lips met in an inquisitive kiss, and they both knew that no words were necessary.

It felt like home.

For a while they were lost in each other's arms, but they slowly returned to the real world.

She caressed his cheek, and he took in her expression. "Are you okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

Her voice was a little shaky "I didn't know if you were going to turn me down".

He smiled widely and held her tight. "Never… I told you I'd wait for you."

He kissed her again this time on her forehead.

"I never believed I could be this happy. It just feels so right" she buried her head in his shirt just cherishing the moment .

"I had to tell you now –before you leave … you are going aren't you?" she asked knowing that he would be silly not to accept Cloud Dancing's offer.

He nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow. I have to get there quickly to cut the deal, but I may have to be away for a couple of weeks."

He kept caressing her, touching her hair and back while talking, and she had totry hard to concentrate.

"Let's not tell anyone just yet. Not until you're back."

The next day Sully and Cloud Dancing were loading the truck getting ready to leave.

Michaela and the children had come up see him off, and to move some of Hannah's things to their place while Sully was away.

Finally they were done, and Hannah walked up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Now you behave. Don't get into trouble" he said, and she laughed.

"Dad, it's just two weeks, and Dr. Mike will look after me."

Sully kissed her on the top of her head and whispered: "Well, behave anyway or I'll be in trouble when I come back".

"We'll all look after the stables and the horses while you're gone", Matthew added, and Brian gave him a hug.

"I'll see you soon" Sully said hugging the boy, but his eyes were on Michaela when he said it, and she said.

"Don't worry everything will be taken care of."

Cloud Dancing watched them saying goodbye, and he noticed the glances between his brother and the doctor.

"Sully will you go and get me the reigns for Charlie? I think I forgot to pack them?" he asked casually while loading a few other things in the truck.

Sully went off for the stables, and after waiting some minutes, Cloud Dancing looked at Michaela.

"Maybe you should go look for him."

He hoped the spirits were right: The night before he had seen two hawks closing in on eachother in a vision.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sully..?" They more or less bumped into eachother. "I can't find them", he exclaimed.

Michaela had noticed the look in Cloud Dancing's eyes when he asked her to go and look for Sully.

"Well … maybe he did not forget them…" her voice trailed off, and they were standing closely together.

He could not help touching her and gently removed some stray hair from her face while her hand grasped his.

The tension between them was like electricity. Maybe because they knew it would be a while before they would see eachother again.

"I'll miss you… I don't think the mobile coverage is very good out there, so don't get worried if you don't hear from me."

He rubbed her hand with his thumb, and she stepped closer. "Just be careful… promise?" He nodded, and she stretched a little and kissed his cheek.

They both felt the sparks between them, and Sully pulled her into his arms.

Their lips instantly came crashing down on each other.

They both opened up to the other, tongues and hands exploring unknown places leaving them

both staggering for air.

She moaned his name feeling him hard against her thigh through her jeans.

His hands were under her jacket and slowly edging their way under her shirt feeling a bit of skin.

"Oh God Michaela…"

She pressed herself against him, and he lifted her from the ground so her legs wrapped around his waist.

She was whimpering into his ear "Don't… Don't leave me like this", and they kissed hard.

He moved against her kissing her deeply, and she felt herself slowly losing control.

They were caught in a moment of passion and pent up desire.

"We have to stop… we have to stop…" she moaned. "I know…" he murmered into her ear.

They were both out of breath.

"The children… will come… looking for us… soon", she said between small kisses, and finally they pulled apart.

She looked flushed and her hair was somewhat messy, and their clothes were all disorganized.

He took a deep breath leaning in for a small kiss, but at that very moment the door opened, and he moved away.

"You better get ready to leave. The children are asking for you", Cloud Dancing poked his head in through the door and gave them a knowing look

before exiting.

"He knows", Michaela stated tucking her clothes back into place.

"I feel like a teenager who's been caught in the act", Sully laughed and they quickly hugged.

"I'll see you in two weeks", she said, and he nodded. "Two weeks."

Suddenly it felt like a lifetime to them both.

The first week went by rather quickly.

Michaela was busy with the children making sure they did their homework, had dinner, did their chores … the list was endless. Matthew was a great

help with the stables, but she also had work to do at the hospital, and worked long shifts also.

One day she ran into Grace on her way home from work.

"You look exhausted!" Grace exclaimed, and Michaela told her about her busy schedule, but of course left out the fact that she could not sleep

because she worried not having heard from Sully for 3 days, and because she had some vivid dreams of them together.

"Tell you what… Robert E and I will come out and help you on Friday –get everything organised in the stables for when he comes back.

I hope you don't mind not cooking. Michaela smiled a little knowing that the children would not object to the idea.

They all loved Grace's food.

That night she woke up as usual at 3 a.m.

She missed him terribly and he was always there in her dreams.

He didn't know it , but she had found one of his t-shirts which he had left at her house, and every night she inhaled its scent and thought of how it

was to cuddle up next to him. She felt rather foolish.

_"You are behaving like a lovesick teenager. You're worse than Matthew" _her cheeks went warm, and she sighed deeply into Sully's

t-shirt.

On the Friday Robert E and Grace arrived as promised.

Hannah had received a text from Sully and Cloud Dancing saying that they were bringing back 5 new horses, so they were all busy preparing the

stables for them, and moving the ponies.

Hannah was also teaching the junior riders, and Colleen was instructing some of the youngsters on how to tend to the ponies.

Grace literally took over the house when she arrived and ordered Michaela to sit down, relax and drink some coffee.

"You're not doing anything, you need to relax." she exclaimed the moment she walked in the door.

Michaela sighed and followed orders.

She knew better than to start arguing with her friend. Instead she watched her cooking.

"Is your Dad coming home tomorrow?" Catherine, one of the older riders, asked Hannah while they were working in the stables.

Hannah nodded, "yeah, he's bringing back 5 new horses".

She had seen how Catherine looked at her Dad, and even though she was only just 15 she could tell that the other girl liked him.

"It's embarrassing" she had confided in Colleen one evening in her room.

"Well your Dad is not bad looking", Colleen had stated, and Hannah had looked at her eyes wide open.

"Do _you_ like him?" Colleen had laughed. "Nooo… he's too old. Besides I think he likes Dr. Mike."

"Really?" Hannah wondered, and Colleen whispered in a hushed voice to make sure no word of the conversation left Hannah's room.

"Well he _did _rush to Boston to get her home, and haven't you noticed how they are always touching?"

Hannah frowned her brow looking at Colleen puzzled.

"Dr Mike is not like that with anyone else, is your Dad?" Hannah shook her head thinking.

Now Catherine was asking her about him, and she was not sure what to say.

"Well could you tell him, I'd like some help with Sunny when he gets back?" Catherine said casually, and Hannah eyed Colleen who was standing

nearby listening to the conversation. "Sure, no problem."

Catherine left, and the two younger girls giggled.

The fact was that Catherine was a talented rider, and she had some excellent skills when it came to handling horses, and Sully had taught her some

tricks to handle her horse Sunny, and he thought she had great potential to become a professional handler.

In the other stable Brian watched the pony Taffy. She was about to foal, and Robert E was observing the delivery.

"Sully said she wasn't due until in a couple of weeks", Matthew sounded a little worried.

Ingrid patted his arm. "She'll do fine. She knows what to do."

But Taffy was struggling. She kept wandering about, and Robert E. looked worried.

"Go get Hannah" he said after a while, and Brian ran off to get her.

Soon both Hannah and Colleen arrived a little out of breath.

Hannah went in to look at Taffy. She'd seen many deliveries, and she could tell something was wrong from Taffy's behaviour.

"It's not good. Something is wrong" she stated "And she's early", Matthew added.

They all looked at each other not knowing what to do.

At that moment Brian came running in with Michaela behind him.

"What's going on?" she demanded, and Robert E. filled her in on the situation.

"Hannah what would Sully normally do?" she asked.

"He'd call the vet, but only if he could not do anything about it himself", Hannah answered eying Taffy.

Michaela went and sat down next to the horse. Taffy was exhausted from laboring.

"I'm not sure there's enough time to get the vet," Robert E. stated.

"Oh no!" Brian said in a high voice. Taffy was his favourite horse. "Ma, do something".

"I'm sorry Brian, but I'm only a doctor for humans", she stroked the horse gently.

"But you have delivered babies haven't you?" Colleen said.

Michaela nodded making a decision. "I can't promise anything.

Hannah, I want you to call the vet, and I'll try and see if I can do anything in the meantime".

She rolled up her sleeves and got ready to examine the horse.

"Matthew will you get my bag. It's in the house."

When Matthew returned she concluded: "We need to help Taffy get it out".

Soon she gave instructions to Matthew and Robert E. to hold Taffy down, and then she started working on the horse.

It took a long while, and soon her arms were covered in blood and grease.

She was pulling the foal whenever she felt Taffy's contractions, and it took time.

Finally it emerged and literally landed in Michaela's lap.

The children cheered, and Taffy got on her feet. Michaela laughed happily, and started rubbing the fole.

"It's a boy!" Brian exclaimed excitedly.

"What's all this commotion about?" a familiar voice sounded behind Hannah.

"Dad!" she turned around and threw herself into her father's arms at the sound of his voice.

He laughed and hugged her. "So you **did** miss me, young lady. What's going on?"

Robert E. explained what had happened, and he peeked into the enclosure to see Michaela sitting on her knees on the floor rubbing the little horse

and Taffy nudging her hair as if to say 'thank you'.

"I think they'll be fine now".

Michaela got up brushing herself a little. She had not heard Sully come in, but suddenly felt like someone was looking at her intensely.

She looked around and his blue eyes locked with her green and brown.

His eyes told her everything. "I missed you, too" she tried to communicate back with no words or gestures.

His gaze on her gave her a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"You're early", she simply stated, and he smiled "and you are busy here."

She smiled at him, and Robert E got his phone out.

"Ah, Grace has just texted me to tell me dinner is waiting for us" he exclaimed, and he and the children took off for the house in high spirits.

"I'll just clean up," Michaela shouted in their direction. "Then I'll join you."

Sully was waiting for her in the darkness outside the door.

"Hey…" He touched her shoulder.

"I'm all greasy and sticky", she mumbled as he pulled her close.

"I don't care."

He ran his fingers through her hair caressing her neck before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I missed you."

Grace had made them a wonderful dinner with roast chicken, sweet potatoes and pie for dessert.

"How were things while I was away?" Sully asked, and looked at Hannah.

"Fine, Dad." She got up from her seat.

"Can we go and check on Taffy?" the girls and Brian looked at the adults with anticipation.

"May we go – and yes you may", Michaela couldn't help correcting them, and they rushed off.

Matthew had already left giving Ingrid a lift home.

So now only the adults were left, and they sat down in the sofa drinking coffee.

"I thought you were going to come home tomorrow?" Grace asked, and looked at Sully.

He smiled a little." Snowbird had found me some good horses so there was not a lot of work to do.

Besides I missed being here."

He glanced in Michaela's direction, and she pretended not to notice.

"Well, it's a good thing you're back. Next time you better ask Robert E. to check in on the family. This one…" Grace pointed at Michaela.,

"This one was exhausted two days ago –leaving her with 4 children, God knows how many horses and a full time job at the hospital." Grace chided,

and Michaela smiled overbearingly.

They all knew that Grace was a woman who spoke her mind, and that was part of why they liked her so much.

"Is that right?" Sully turned to face Michaela.

"The children were fine, and…."

"Yeah, but _you_ looked like hell." Grace interrupted Michaela, and Sully smiled. He knew how she always put others before herself.

They were sitting next to each other, and he had casually placed his hand on the small of her back, and now he was gently caressing her.

"Well, I better find a way to thank you then," he said nudging his fingers against a bit of bare skin where her t-shirt had become undone.

She bit her lower lip trying to concentrate. "It's not a problem, Sully. I was happy to help".

His touch was driving her out of her mind.

Grace eyed the couple before her.

She had gotten used to their interaction with each other, and Robert E. had assured her many times that absolutely nothing was going on between Sully and Michaela,

but seeing them there she was not so sure.

A moment later the children came bustling in, and Grace and Robert E. decided it was time to go.

Colleen and Hannah begged to sleep together this final night, and Sully agreed.

Michaela tugged Brian in and returned to the family room.

"What's this?"

Sully had dimmed the lights and lit some candles. Soft music filled the room.

"I want to thank you", he walked over to her.

"I told you, it's no big deal…" he kissed her forehead.

"It is to me. Will you let me thank you now?" he gently caressed her shoulders through her t-shirt.

"The children…" her voice was a whisper, as his hands moved to the small of her back pulling her a little closer.

Their lips were inches apart each of them waiting for the other one to make a move.

He confidently moved his hands a bit further down grazing her behind and she inhaled sharply biting her lip just standing there.

"So that's what it means", his voice was soft and close to her ear.

"What?" she managed to sound in control, and he smiled teasing her

"When you bite your lip like that…"

She could feel her cheeks turn red. His hands were still on her behind rubbing her with long sensual strokes.

She gazed down at her feet feeling embarrassed, but he caressed her cheek and whispered:

"You're beautiful, and I like to know I make you feel like that."

"You do?" she looked a little insecure, and he nodded affirmatively, before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

She was not sure who deepened the kiss, but soon she was lost in him. Her body and soul melting into him wanting to be a part of him.

His hands had found their way under her t-shirt, but remained on her back stroking her skin.

They pulled apart both slightly out of breath their hearts beating fast.

"Thank you," he finally said, and she let out a giggle: "Thank you?"

He walked her over to the sofa, and they snuggled up as they had done many times before with her leaning on him.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked quietly and looked up at him.

He remembered Cloud Dancing's advice –to take it slow and let her be in control.

"I promised you to wait for you…" She knew he was referring to Boston, and she swallowed hard.

"I told you I don't want you to wait anymore, Sully. But I can't rush into things,"

Her eyes radiated with love and confidence. He could tell she was sure about it, and he kissed her temple.

"We'll take it ever so easy. Let's see how it goes…" he paused.

"We'll tell the children when you are ready."

She let out a sigh of relief, and he knew that that was what had really been bothering her.


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MIGHT BE CONSIDERED GRAPHIC BY SOME. IT'S NOT SEX BUT COMES PRETTY CLOSE. SO FEEL FREE TO SKIP THAT PART WHICH WILL BE MARKED WITH ********** IN THE BEGINNING AND END.

"I told Sully I love him", Michaela confessed to Rebecca a few days later.

She was in her office at work and was catching up on some paperwork when her sister called to talk to her about the trial against David.

"You did? Mike that's wonderful," Rebecca beamed over the phone, and Michaela could envision her sister's facial expression.

"Isn't it, Mike?" Michaela had not answered straight away, and Rebecca being the older sister immediately worried.

Michaela leant back in her chair, answering Rebecca: "Yes, it's wonderful. He is so good to me… sometimes I just get a little … nervous about it."

She wanted to share her thoughts with Rebecca, but it was still difficult to put the right words to it.

However, her time with Cloud Dancing had taught her that she should not keep such matters to herself but seek advice.

Rebecca smiled into the phone. "He loves you very much, Michaela. I could tell the first time I saw you together and even more when he came to

Boston."

Michaela closed her eyes. She knew Sully said he loved her, and she felt it when she was with him, but the years spent with David had made her

insecure when I came to letting go of her feelings and trusting that he meant what he said.

"It has just been so long…"

Rebecca suddenly remembered the little piece of information that Michaela had let slip at Christmas, and she said softly into the phone: "It's only

natural after your experiences with David… But you also said – you can't compare the two. I think maybe you need to tell him about how you feel."

Michaela nodded saying "I think you're right, Rebecca."

But she was not sure how to tell him everything about David's deceit, his arrogance –even in bed and how he made her think she was unfit to please

any man?

That night Sully came over after dinner. They had not seen each other for a day or two, because of their respective jobs, and they had agreed to keep

it quiet for a while.

After Sully had been away he also felt that he needed to spend some time with Hannah.

However this evening a soft knock on her backdoor interrupted her reading, and she welcomed Sully with at warm hug.

"I thought we agreed to not see each other very much", she said in a hushed voice while leading him into the family room.

"I miss you" he admitted leaning in for a soft kiss, and she kissed him back.

"Besides I think I may have strained a muscle in my leg, Dr. Quinn".

She smiled and stated " From the way you walked just now, your leg is perfectly fine, Mr. Sully, but if the symptoms reoccur you might want to see

your physiscian."

She had that twinkle in her eye that he liked, and he pouted a little saying "but I want your special treatment, Dr. Quinn".

Their eyes locked, and she could feel her body react to that look in his eyes even without him touching her.

"Will you reconsider treating me?" he trailed a finger along her arm to her shoulder and on to her neck where he began massaging her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second, and he saw the look on her face.

"Tell me to stop…" she didn't answer, but tried to remain in control of her senses.

Daringly he kissed her neck. "Tell me to stop …" he repeated as she moaned at his touch and the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Look at me" He gently turned her head, and her eyes flickered open. He was smiling, and she saw affection and arousal in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful. " He kissed the tip of her nose and drew back a little. And they stood hugging for a while regaining their posture.

"Michaela? You're awfully quiet – is… is something wrong?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to sit down. "No nothing is wrong. I… I just need to speak with you."

He wasn't sure what to expect, but he could tell from the look on her face that it was one of those times where she needed him to just listen,

so he did.

"You know I want us to be together with all of my heart, Sully. Sometimes I just get confused about my feelings."

She was looking at her hands and now her eyes met his.

"I spoke to Rebecca today, and she said, I should tell you."

He saw her inner struggle how she wanted to appear strong while feeling something else.

"I'll listen, Michaela." He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, and she nodded regaining her focus. '

"David was the perfect gentleman until our wedding night.

After that everything between us felt wrong like I was his… his property, and when I did not get pregnant he started hating me and blaming me

saying I did not know how to satisfy a man, and that I was useless as woman. For a long time I tried to meet his… demands."

She stopped –her voice was very low and she looked away.

Sully intertwined his fingers with hers knowing this was difficult.

"Go on, tell me the rest." She took a deep breath and continued with a shaky voice.

" I just wanted to please him, to be happy, but one day after I had decided to adopt the children he went too far, and I decided I would not let him

touch me again. "

"God, what did he do to you?" Sully whispered seeing the pain in her eyes.

She shook her head saying "It doesn't matter now. I managed to keep him off me."

She smiled a little feeling relieved to have told him.

"No one has made me feel like you do, and I think you deserve to know why I sometimes get insecure about being together.

I want to be with you so much, but it scares me because of what he did. I guess the attack kind of brought all of this back to my mind."

He nodded bringing her into a warm and tender embrace. "Thank you for sharing it with me. I know it was not easy".

She inhaled his scent squeezing him and cuddling into his chest.

"I never told anyone before… I am ashamed that I let him have his way with me for so long, but I convinced myself that was what love was like."

He kissed the top of her head.

"It does not have to be like that, Michaela. If you give me the chance I'd like to show you how wonderful it can be sometime."

Days passed by and Michaela and Sully were getting accustomed to their new intimacy.

However, they were very discreet and had toned down much of their physical contact, because it was too difficult for both of them to stop – and they

were not quite ready to tell the children or their surroundings yet.

Michaela wanted the trial to be over first. "The children need stability, Sully, and I need things to quiet down and go back to normal."

One afternoon they had agreed to pick up the children from school together because it did not make much sense to drive two cars there.

On their way they stopped by Grace's Café for a coffee-to-go and a pie for dessert.

Sully needed to talk to Robert E, and disappeared for a moment, and Grace handed Michaela the coffee.

"So what's going on with you two?" she said nodding in Sully's direction. '

"What do you mean?" Michaela almost dropped the coffee, but looked straight at Grace trying to sound relaxed.

"Well, I don't know – you seem all tense around eachother, like you've had a falling out?"

Michaela shook her head. "No, I guess I'm just a little worried about the trial it's coming up soon."

Sully came back "You ready?" he asked keeping a certain distance and sensing some tension.

"Yeah, fine". She handed him the cup of coffee, and normally he would have touched her hand or maybe even held it,

or she would have put her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him, but neither of them did.

Instead he gave her a look full of questions, and she looked away.

They were on their way out when Grace shouted "Oh are you coming to my party here at the Café on Saturday?"

" Yes I'll come, Grace", Michaela answered looking away from Sully, and he nodded in response.

Grace frowned a little. She could not make sense of what she had seen the night Sully returned from his trip and what she saw just now.

Back then they had been all smiles, and she had noticed how they had casually held hands or brushed by eachother,

and on the sofa they had sat very closely together.

Now they seemed a little tense giving eachother long looks and pussyfooting around.

On the Saturday Michaela fretted about her clothes all day. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to look good.

She and Sully had agreed to go separately for appearances sake.

"It's ridiculous", she sighed referring to both the situation and her clothes.

"Colleen!" she shouted down the hall having decided that she needed some advice.

Both Hannah and Colleen emerged from Colleen's room.

"Girls I need your help", Michaela smiled, and the three of them entered her bedroom.

Michaela tried on a few outfits.

"Which one?" she asked, and Colleen eyed her up and down. Then she and Hannah whispered something to eachother.

"Well, what look are you going for? Casual, business, sexy?" They looked at her giggling out the last word.

"Girls…" Michaela smiled. " I guess not too sexy, it's not formal, so… just not jeans and a shirt, because I wear that a lot."

"You have nice legs, so maybe a skirt or a dress?" Colleen suggested pointing at her wardrobe,

and Michaela went and found at neat black skirt and a couple of dresses cut just above the knee.

When she put on a sleeveless red silk dress with a v-neck the girls both nodded.

"And you need to wear your hair down", Colleen said, and Hannah added:

"Yeah, my Dad says that women with long hair look good, and you have great hair."

Michaela smiled at the girls. She knew Sully liked her hair down – he was always touching it when she wore it down,

and now Hannah was innocently telling her just that.

"I think you're right girls" she turned a little eying herself in the mirror, and Colleen exclaimed "May we help you with your makeup and hair?"

Hannah looked expectantly at Colleen and Dr. Mike feeling a little out of place as Colleen started brushing Michaela's hair.

Michaela sensed Hannah's discomfort and asked her to gather some things for her hair from the bathroom and even more important to help her pick

out some accessories.

While the girls were working on her hair, Sully texted her: "Save a dance for me? Miss U"

She blushed a little and smiled.

"Who's texting you?" Colleen asked trying to catch a glimpse of her phone.

"Oh, that was just Aunt Rebecca…" Michaela quickly put her phone away. "That looks really good girls".

Colleen and Hannah shared a secretive look and continued working on her hair.

It turned out that Hannah was a natural when it came to colour coordination and she had a very good taste when it came to accessories,

so Michaela was very pleased with the final result.

When she was all set to go, Matthew drove her to Grace's in her car.

He was picking up Ingrid, and they were going to be in charge at the homestead.

"I'll ask Sully for a lift back", she said, and Matthew couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to drive you home. Why didn't you go together? You're always hanging out as it is. You're almost like a couple"

Michaela shook her head realizing just how observant her son was.

"Well, he had some things to do, and… it was inconvenient" she mumbled.

"Did you have an argument?" Matthew suddenly sounded a little concerned and protective of her.

Michaela squeezed his hand lightly and looked him in the eye "No we're fine. Don't worry about it.

Order some pizza for dinner, and drive safely home."

She quickly changed the subject and handed him some money before literally jumping out of the car,

and Matthew watched as she entered Grace's café before taking off to get Ingrid.

Grace was busy. She had totally transformed her café to something more like a club.

It was Robert E's birthday, and they all knew she liked all excuses to party and eat some good food.

"You have to try my new pie – tell me what you think – should it be on the menu?"

She handed Michaela some punch and some pie.

Then she realized that she was on her own. "Where is that man of yours?" Michaela frowned.

"Sully where is he? I thought you were going together?"

Michaela nodded. "I think he'll be here later. Besides he's not my man", and Grace just smiled pushing her in Dorothy's direction.

Sully did not arrive until over an hour later, and Michaela was caught up in a discussion with Dorothy about Indian medicine,

but the moment he walked in she knew.

Sully saw her from across the room.

Her red dress was very fitting, and she looked gorgeous.

That moment a friend of Grace's walked over and asked her to dance. He really just wanted to step in between, but that would seem too obvious.

So he watched as she danced with a number of men.

He knew she loved dancing, so there was no harm done. Still he felt an urge to go to her.

"Maybe you'd want to intervene?" Robert E. had seen him looking, and when Sully did not answer he said

"Put yourself out of that misery? Are you sure you're just friends? Grace is certain something is going on."

Sully tried to remain motionless, but his face gave him away.

"Something is going on?" Robert E. stated, and Sully shook his head.

"Yeah, go ahead and deny it." Robert E murmered under his breath as Sully made his way to the dance floor.

"Excuse me…" he interrupted Michaela's dance with the man who gave way for him.

Michaela eyed him up and down as he put his hands on her waist.

"You've been dancing with that guy for ages. Now it's my turn." he smiled, and she smiled back teasing "are you jealous?"

He raised his brow at her, and she whispered "Don't worry I'll behave."

"So will I" he whispered back nudging her waist and caressing her lower back.

Now it was her turn to raise her eye brows at him while biting her lip.

He couldn't help but smile widely at her. This might get a little dangerous if they were not careful.

"Matthew asked me if we'd had an argument" she kept her voice as low as possible,

and Sully added "Well, Robert E thinks something fishy is going on between us. Grace suspects"

He could not help caressing her back gently pulling her hair entwining his fingers in her soft curls.

She shivered at his touch.

The music had changed into a slow song, and Robert E and Grace were dancing next to them.

Sully pulled her a little closer, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice" he inhaled the scent of her perfume, and their eyes met.

She was gently stroking his back with her thumbs and they got lost in eachother's eyes.

A secret longing for the other was evident in the look that they shared.

A secret communication going on between them, their faces were inches apart. He studied her features, her eyes, nose cheeks and lips.

She could tell what he was thinking, and she was thinking the same. It was as if the air was charged with electricity.

A little later they finished dancing and started mingling.

They decided to go in opposite directions, but Michaela felt his eyes on her,

and he felt her looks eying him up and down him casually across the room.

At one point they brushed by eachother at the punch bowl, and he could not resist grazing his fingers over her bare arms causing her to shiver.

Every fibre in her body was calling out to his and she could tell he was struggeling too.

"Better make an excuse to leave soon" his voice was low when he passed her on his way back from the toilet, and she gave him a look of affirmation.

Having covered half the distance from Graces Café to Sully's Stables, he pulled over the car.

From the moment they had said their goodbyes and gotten into the car the tension between them had increased.

They had held hands while driving, and the looks they shared had been loaded with unfulfilled desire.

Sully found it difficult to concentrate and keep his eyes on the road.

She was so close and so out of reach. The fact that they had confessed their love for eachother only added to the complications.

Knowing that the other wanted to be together just as badly made them both ache for just a little more.

(GRAPHIIC SCENE BEGINS HERE) ***************************************************************************************

"Michaela…" their eyes met the moment he stopped the car, and they spoke volumes.

She shifted in her seat now facing him and soon they were kissing deeply and passionately.

"Don't speak" she gasped when he trailed his fingers across her breasts while kissing her neck.

No one had ever ignited this kind of passion in her before, and she felt her body craving for him and his touch.

He wanted her closer too, but it was difficult in the car, and they laughed a little about it.

Yet she managed to manouever across to his seat and he pulled her onto his lap.

Her dress was all tangled, and his hands wandered up and down her sides eliciting goosebumps and light shivers of pleasure

from her spine to her core.

Their kisses and touches grew bolder, and their breathing was heavy.

She felt him against her only separated by a thin layer of silk and his trousers.

He groaned as she reached down between them touching his most sensitive spot.

"Michaela…" He slid his hands under her dress along her thighs.

"We can't" she moaned, and he whispered looking at her with determination

"I know, but I want to please you. God, you are so beautiful."

She looked him in the eye and saw nothing but unconditional love and she could tell he was serious.

"Will you let me?" his voice was warm, and he caressed her hips lightly sending an electrical surge through her stomach into her inner core.

Her body craved to be touched… touched by him and him only. How could she deny him?

"Please?" he placed a soft kiss between her breasts where the cleavage of her dress had become slightly skewed.

She bit her lip and nodded in admission, and he smiled boldly sliding his fingers over her nipples through her silk dress.

She pressed herself into his hands as their mouths and tongues danced a passionate dance.

"I want to touch you" he groaned into her ear while his hands made their way along her thighs to her most sensitive area.

"Sully…" she exclaimed closing her eyes and grabbing hold of his shoulders.

He was gently caressing her watching her every reaction and how her breath became heavier and her skin more flushed.

Kissing her he whispered words of affirmation and love, and she finally felt herself losing control crying out his name in ecstacy,

digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Her body shivered with pleasure as he brought her to her peak, and she collapsed into his arms resting her forehead against his.

She closed her eyes. _"I can't believe we just did that"_ she thought steadying her breath and feeling her cheeks go warm,

but Sully simply kissed her forehead and stroked her back gently.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" he whispered and gave her a light squeeze .

When they finally arrived at the homestead Sully parked his car, and helped her out.

"We better say goodnight here…" she nodded.

They could not risk the children finding out about them.

"Good night Sully –thanks for a _wonderful_ evening",

She was not sure exactly which word to choose to describe their evening – wonderful was not quite fitting.

She kissed him on the cheek, and he reached his arms around her returning her gesture with a firm kiss on her mouth.

"Thank _you_," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you for letting me love you."

They hugged and stood there silently for a little while before she took off in the direction of her house.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of days later Michaela found Sully working in the stables. Earlier that day Rebecca had called, and she needed to talk to him about the trial.

"Fancy a coffee and a small break?" she asked handing him a cup of steaming hot coffee.

They sat down on some hay stacks in the far corner of the barn.

"You look like you want to say something?" he queried, and she nodded.

"Rebecca called to tell me that the trial is scheduled for next Friday. I have to go to Boston to testify.

Will you … will you look after the children for me? I don't want them there."

He shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I'm going with you. When are you going to understand that you do not need to do this alone?"

She smiled a little looking down on her coffee.

"I know I'm not alone, but I didn't think I could ask you to leave. You've got work to do with the new horses, and you're helping out Catherine, too."

"I'll get Robert E. to come out and look after the stables, and I'm sure Grace would love to look after the children – she'll probably spoil them rotten."

He returned her smile and took her hand.

"Let me come. It'll give us some time alone, too."

"Matthew is coming too" she stated.

"They want him to testify about what happened when we moved from the house. I refused to involve Colleen and Brian."

Sully nodded, and she thought she saw a bit of disappointment on his face, so she leant closer whispering "I'll tell him to go home as soon as we are

done. He'll want to go home to Ingrid anyway.

We can stay a little longer. Just us." Her hand was on his thigh, and she caressed him while talking. He inhaled sharply.

"I'd like that... and I like that." He smiled, and she leant even closer.

"How about this?" Her lips found a soft spot on the side of his neck, and she trailed kisses along his jaw.

She felt him go a little tense, as her hand moved further up his inner thigh. He closed his eyes smiling.

He had not expected her to be so bold especially not in a semi-public place where the children could come barging in any moment,

but he took it as a sign of her feeling comfortable around him –and about the fact that they were together.

"That's very… nice" he croaked as her hand grazed his most sensitive place.

She giggled lightly and worked her mouth up to his ear "Nice, Mr Sully. Is that all?"

She was a little out of breath, and he could tell from her voice that she was enjoying her little game.

"Well, maybe a little more than 'nice' " he mumbled.

He took control now turning toward her, and before she knew it he grabbed her waist and placed her in his lap, so she was straddeling him.

"But maybe you can tell **me?"** He said pulling her closer, and she gasped a little feeling him against her.

"Good answer…" he kissed her firmly, and she instantly opened up to him welcoming the emotions he elicited in her.

Their coffee was long forgotten, and she closed her eyes relishing the moment and the way he made her feel.

They left for Boston on the following Thursday. It was a quiet flight.

None of them spoke much each contemplating the upcoming events.

That night Michaela did not feel like eating much – none of them did.

She had had a preliminary meeting with her lawyer, and it seemed like they had a good case, but she dreaded facing David again and having to talk

about what he had done.

The next morning was a beautiful autumn day with a ray of sunshine across the sky.

The Boston court house towered high on the horizon as they walked across the Common from Elizabeth's house.

Matthew eyed his foster mother. She looked tense and had a secluded look on her face.

Sully walked beside her his hand resting on her lower back to support her.

Matthew smiled at the sight, he was happy that Sully had come along, because he wasn't sure how she would react when seeing David.

What if she broke down? Sully always seemed to know exactly how to handle her and how to do the right thing.

Even though Michaela had walked across the Common many times, the walk had never seemed longer.

She inhaled the fresh air feeling Sully's reassuring hand on her back and concentrating hard on the advice Cloud Dancing had given her when she had

spoken to him and Snowbird on the phone the evening before.

He had called out of the blue saying that he sensed that she needed some spiritual support and to tell her that the Spirits were looking out for her.

"Stay true to yourself. Take the help that is offered and wait for justice to be done."

Those had been his words to her.

Snowbird had told her she would pray for her both concerning the case and as she put it "the other important changes that are going on with you

right now."

"Mike!" William and Anne met them outside the courthouse, and he greeted Sully, Matthew and gave her a hug.

"We'll be fine" he exclaimed – he was to testify about what had happened, too.

Michaela nodded, "Let's hope so."

The atmosphere in the court room was tense. There were a couple of other cases before they were called in.

Michaela sat with her lawyer –one of Robert's colleagues while Matthew and William waited outside to be called in as witnesses.

Sully and Anne were on the row right behind her as was Rebecca who had managed to find a babysitter at the very last moment

and had rushed to the courthouse.

In fact Elizabeth was the babysitter. She had encouraged Rebecca to go.

"You go, Rebecca. I don't want to see that man again" she was referring to David, "besides I'm not sure I could keep quiet."

Then she had taken the baby from Rebecca and ushered her out of the door.

David sat on the other side of the aisle, and Michaela could feel his eyes her.

However, she could also feel the warmth radiating from the people behind her.

Sully had put a hand on her shoulder when they had sat down squeezing reassuringly. "Don't worry you'll be fine".

It ought to be a simple case –first the police reported what they had been told, then medical evidence was produced

and William was on the stand answering questions.

However, the judge insisted that Michaela also testified, and she went to the witness stand.

"As we have seen so far you were attacked on September 20th. I'd like to know if the man who did this to you is present?"

Michaela nodded and identified David. Then her lawyer asked her to explain what had happened which she did, and afterwards he asked her about

what had happened when they moved from the townhouse.

Overall the case was going well.

Then David's lawyer approached the stand.

"How would you describe your marriage to Mr. Lewis?" she asked.

"It was difficult. We didn't agree on much", Michaela answered thinking "why is she asking this?"

"You didn't agree, you say. What for instance did you not agree on?"

"The children for one thing – he never wanted us to take them in, so I did it on my own,"

"Ah… yes children. Is it true you did not want children once you had adopted … how many? 3 children?"

"Objection!" Michaela's lawyer bellowed, but the judge motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath. "No, I did want children, but we didn't get pregnant"

"_You _didn't get pregnant, but is it not true that you refused to have sex with him once the adoption was settled?"

His lawyer was pacing back and forth in the room, and Michaela felt humiliated –she could not believe that he had told such personal things to a

stranger…"

"Is it not true, that my client felt dissatisfied in your marriage, and that was the reason to your breakup?"

"Objection!" Michaela's lawyer called out again, and the judge called both lawyers to the stand.

"Why is this relevant" the judge asked David's lawyer.

"I am merely trying to show clarify the motif behind my client's actions" she answered.

"This is hardly relevant –he attacked her on that night…" Michaela's lawyer insisted, and the judge said:

"You better prove your point soon, Ms. Davis."

"Ms. Quinn, you have not answered my question yet. Did he beg you for sex or not?"

Michaela swallowed hard and looked the lawyer straight in the eye: "Yes he did."

"If you were married and supposedly loved him, and you say you wanted to have children by him. Then why refuse him?

Would you say you like to play hard to get?"

Michaela frowned and shook her head "No, he…"

"But is it not true that before you got married you were keeping him on hold for a long time?

Did you in fact not also date Dr. Burke, who just testified on your behalf and who "rescued" you that night? "

Michaela got a little worried at the lawyer's words, but had to acknowledge the facts.

She had gone out with William a couple of times, but had soon realized that she did not love him beyond the platonic.

David had not been happy about them going out, and she remembered how thrilled he was when she agreed to date him – like she was his prize.

"I should have known from the start" she thought to herself. And to think that he would sink as low as this.

She was furious, but promised herself she would not go to that level.

"So Ms. Quinn what were you doing at Dr. Burke's house that night?"

"Having dinner with him, his wife and two children" she put emphasis on the wife and children eyeing William in the back row.

He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"So you did not go there to rekindle an old love interest?"

"No", she shook her head

"But you like his attention, don't you?"

"We're old friends and colleagues…" her eyes darted in William's direction.

"Objection", Michaela's lawyer spat with fury rising from his chair. "I don't see how this has anything to do with what happened on September 20th"

The judge eyed David's lawyer who smiled sweetly and said: "The next question will clarify everything, your Honor"

He nodded at her, and she turned to Michaela who felt like she was at her final exam having to explain some complex surgical procedure.

"Did you not spend the entire week with Mr Burke at your seminar, and did you not go to see him privately on September 20th ?

Mr Lewis witnessed all of this, and when you came down, did he not try to reason with you about seeing Mr. Burke?"

Michaela shook her head –clearly David had altered the truth a little to suit his scheme.

"Did he not ask you how you visit had gone?" The lawyer asked, and Michaela had to confirm –that was what he had asked.

"Is there any reason why my client, Mr. Lewis, should not believe that he might have a chance to get back together with you that night?

After all you have a history of rejecting him, teasing him with other men while claiming that you want to have his children and …."

Now Michaela was furious and she tried her best to control her temper saying:

"_Mr. Lewis_ forced himself on me, pinning me against the car.

If Dr. Burke had not come along he would have raped me. I our marriage he was as uncaring and selfish as anyone can be – both with regard to the

children, his career and in the bedroom. I didn't give him any reason to believe that he had any chance with me."

The court went into recess after this, and Sully went to her and gave her a hug.

"You did well, Michaela", he whispered, and William patted her back. She turned to him and Anne.

"I am so sorry Will. I had no idea he was going to bring up the past like that."

She hesitated a little. "Anne… I hope you don't think that Will and I… it was a long time ago and…"

Anne interrupted her putting her fears to an end: "Michaela, Will and I talked this over years ago. I know you two are good friends and you go way

back. But I also know how Will feels about me." The two women smiled at eachother. They both loved Will but in different ways.

In the meantime Sully had gone and talked to Michaela's lawyer, and he now returned.

"He's going to bring in Matthew next to testify about your marriage, and ehm… " he paused and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well I offered to testify if needed…"

"Sully", she touched his arm softly. There was a warning in her eye, and he knew she was worried about him, and about them.

"He's done enough harm as it is. It is time we end this once and for all."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that", she said.

When Matthew was called to the stand he looked very serious, and Michaela was filled with a sense of pride that he would do this for her.

Her lawyer asked him about how it had been to live with Michaela and David, and Matthew said that the atmosphere had been tense from the

beginning, but that Dr. Mike did everything to show the children that they were loved.

"How did he react when she chose to leave him?"

"Well the day we moved, he turned up, and he threatened her. He grabbed her in the street in front of the house."

"What was her reaction?"

"She was furious at him, and she made us promise to keep it quiet. She didn't want any trouble for us"

"How is she as a mother?"

"She's the best. She always puts us first. That's why she stayed with David so long.

She knew we needed stability in our lives after losing our first Ma. She didn't want us to experience the family falling apart,

but the truth is that David never was much of a role model or a father to any of us. He never took the time to care."

Matthew looked directly at David saying this.

Then David's lawyer got up and said "I'd like to interrogate Mr. Cooper"

The judge nodded, and she approached the bench.

"So Mr. Lewis is not a father figure, you say. It must be difficult to grow up without a father?"

Matthew nodded and smiled a little.

"We manage. Besides we do have a role model in our life –just not David".

David's lawyer looked a little surprised before asking: "Who might that be?"

"Sully…" Matthew stated, and Michaela felt warmth in her heart. Oh, what a wonderful young man he had turned into.

"He's everything David is not. He spends time with us, teaches us things.

We can talk to him if things are difficult, and he treats Dr. Mike with respect."

Michaela felt Sully's hand on her shoulder at Matthew's words, and she gave it a light squeeze.

At that David's lawyer withdrew and there was a brief recess.

Michaela hugged Matthew and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were so good. Charlotte would be so proud of you, like I am."

She ruffled his hair, like she did with Brian, and he exclaimed "Ma!"

He felt embarrassed by her extra attention, and Sully came to his rescue. "Time to go back."

The judge made a quick process of the case, and sentenced David to 200 hrs of community service, issued a restraining order,

so he would not come near Michaela or the children plus he had to pay for the legal costs of the case.

Leaving the court house Michaela felt relieved. Yet David approached them on the steps outside.

"I hope you're happy now", he said, and when she did not answer he turned to Sully who had put an arm around her for protection.

"Just for your information, I was there first... "

Then before turning to walk away he added

"I don't know why you want to mess around with damaged goods, but since you do let me give you one piece of advice: She likes it rough".

Michaela felt how Sully went all tense at David's words, and she knew he was ready to jump at him. "

Don't Sully. He's not worth it." She increased the pressure on his arm.

"Don't sink to his level."

However, she had not counted on Matthew, who was right next to her.

He grew furious, just like Sully, and placed a hard punch in David's face giving him a bloody nose.

"Matthew!"

At first she was shocked, but eying her sister's expression she knew not to tell him off.

Instead she took his hand and examined it. "You're lucky nothing is broken, but it may be sore for a while".

She smiled at him. "Thank you, but promise me you won't do anything like that again."

That afternoon they all met at Elizabeth's house for tea.

Elizabeth was thrilled about the outcome of the case, but not so thrilled about David's behaviour.

Sully was holding Michaela's hand under the table, and she felt safe and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"You look happy, Mike", Rebecca stated from across the table, and suddenly all eyes were on her.

Michaela blushed and wanted to withdraw her hand under the table, but Sully wouldn't let her.

"She's got a lot to be happy about, don't you?" he said eyeing first Michaela and then Rebecca.

Michaela had told him, that she had confessed her feelings to her sister, and Rebecca could not help smiling to herself a little.

"Yes, I am very happy about everything."

Michaela managed to release her hand, and he sent her a sly look.

"I'm just glad it's over."

A little later she went upstairs to get Matthew's ticket to go home.

Sully caught her outside her room.

"Did I tell you how well you did today?" he said in a soft voice locking his gaze with hers.

"Well kind of…" her voice trailed off, and he brushed some imaginary stray of hair from her cheek.

She was backed up against the wall in the hallway.

"We have to tell the children soon" he said in a low voice, his lips inches from hers.

"Tell them what?" she teased holding his gaze.

"About this…" he leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body into hers.

Their lips were on fire, and she grasped hold of his arms as they kissed slowly and sensuously.

Matthew was getting ready to go, and emerged from his room into the hallway when he was met by a sight that he had not expected

–well maybe he had, but nevertheless he was shocked.

Michaela and Sully were sharing a passionate kiss apparently oblivious to the world around them.

He didn't know how to react, and as he moved to return to his room the couple realized that they were not alone,

and let go of eachother like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Sully smiled, and Michaela stuttered "Matthew…"

There was a silence between the three of them.

Matthew crossed his arms in front of him trying to play cool.

"I'm ready to go…"

Michaela nodded trying to gather herself. "I've got your ticket here…."

It had slipped out of her hand and fallen to the floor when they had begun kissing, and she blushed a little when handing it to him.

Matthew fidgeted with the ticket and then he looked at her. "So are you two…serious?"

"Yes we are." Sully did not give her a chance to answer, but simply stepped up to her meeting Matthew's gaze.

"Good. I'm glad", Matthew said meeting both pairs of eyes, and then he looked at Michaela

"You deserve the best, Ma."

"Matthew," she sighed embracing him with tears in her eyes.

She knew the time with David had been hardest on him, because he was the oldest and understood more of what had been going on in their marriage.

"I love you." She stroked his hair, and he smiled at her.

"I better get home to Ingrid and the others."

She nodded. "Robert is taking you to the airport. "

He turned to grab his bag when Sully said: "We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you just saw…

We'd like to tell the kids in person"

The two men looked at eachother, and Matthew nodded. "Of course, Sully. Just promise me you'll treat her right."


End file.
